Dusk Before Dawn
by Silindro
Summary: COMPLETE Boromir found love in the most interesting of places when the daughter of Theoden King brought him back from near death. Will fate ever reunite Boromir with his companions and the brother that still looks for him?
1. Prologue

author's note: this is only a prologue, and therefore short compared to the other chapters. this will be the only one written in first person, so don't worry. most of the fic is already written, but how fast i post the other chapters depends on you. any and all reviews are welcomed, and i hope you enjoy.  
  
this one is for rosethorn. thanks for all of the beta work.  
  
disclaimer: j.r.r. tolkien made this dream world, so i will elaborate on what he left out.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ Prologue ~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
"I would have followed you, my Brother. My Captain. My King."  
  
Aragorn's hopeless face lingered over mine as I lay there, the last breath flowing from my lungs. I could feel the life leaving me, my soul escaping from my body into the forest. I thought I would find myself in some distant land where Men could find solace in knowing that they had lived their life to its fullest. Instead, I found myself standing next to my body in the forest.  
  
Funny thing, dying.  
  
Thinking became very hard to do after my initial loss of life; I could only watch the scenes play out before me as Aragorn acknowledged Legolas and Gimli. Their faces were full of grief as they stared at my corpse.  
  
Corpse.  
  
A hard word to say, that. How does one look at their lifeless body, a body that had once lived and breathed, and call it a corpse?  
  
Sadly I watched as Aragorn knelt down, picking up my form with the strength of a man hardened by many years in the wild. He did not flinch as the arrows that had struck my body grazed the side of his face, although I was sure that I had flinched.  
  
The water that had once been cold and brought chills up my spine now brought no feeling as I stood watching Aragorn set my body on the bank. I watched as he reached down and ripped the arrows out of my flesh, expecting the blood to flow from the wounds, but I was surprised when it did not. He stripped the vambraces from my wrists and lay them down next to his own gear a few feet away.  
  
Pride overcame me at his realization of my fate and that of his own. He was Isildur's heir, and the heir to the throne of Gondor. This acceptance satisfied me.  
  
Once again he lifted my body and lay it in one of the other boats that Legolas and Gimli had cleared of our supplies. He arranged my hands to hold my sword against my chest, and lay my shield beside me.  
  
Had I been able to cry, I would have begun as he pushed the boat into the flowing river and slowly I began to follow my body away from the trio. I could not yell for them as I had no voice, so my silence followed me downriver and into the darkness that then overcame my sight.  
  
The next time I opened my eyes was to a strange feeling. I was breathing lightly, my chest and every other part of my body in sharp pain. The sword was still in my hand, as was my shield nearby, but they were not the only other things I felt. I felt water spraying onto my face, and I felt my stomach begin to come up my throat as my boat tipped over the side of the waterfall. I was alive.  
  
It was then that I wished to be back in my spirit form.  
  
There were many sharp rocks at the bottom of the Falls of Rauros, and if the lack of oxygen and blood did not finally kill me, I was sure that the rocks would. They were coming at me quickly. The boat, I looked up drowsily to see, was about ten feet above me and to my right. Maybe it would hit and kill me as well. In any case, I was going to die. Again.  
  
My heart began to pound painfully against my chest as I felt the fear of what was inevitably to come.  
  
Then it came.  
  
Instead of the sharp rocks striking against my body I felt water, lots of water. It engulfed my body, pushing me underneath. Hitting the river at the bottom was remotely like jumping from the top of a tree to hit the ground head first. It hurt.  
  
Pain was the least of my worries as I found that my arms would not aid me in returning to the surface. The last thing I remembered was the sound of a thousand rushing horses that was the waterfall above me and the blackness that took over my sight as I was sure that I had died a second time.  
  
It really was not my day.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
~~You know you want to review, and I want you to too!!~~ 


	2. Chapter One: On the Bank of the Anduin

dsclaimer: jrr tolkien's stuff, i'm just putting in what he didn't want to mention, lol.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
rosethorn: yeah, you know what's going on in the fic all the way through chapter five, and maybe six, and hopefully that bitch muse of mine will do her job. hehehe, you know i heart you!!  
  
deviltalons: i'm glad you liked it, and although i don't have any fics about legolas, that doesn't mean i don't have any in mind. *evil grin*  
  
evening nightshade: glad you liked the prologue. i was kind of worried that it wouldn't catch anyone's attention, but i'm happy to see that it did. and as for story concepts, i try to do what i can. even if it does hurt my head. or maybe that's just my muse (she has a way with inflicting pain upon me).  
  
erika palad: i'm glad that you enjoy my stories, i enjoyed your too! they're really very good and they held my interest better than most legolas fics can. and so it is with this said that i dedicate this chapter to you, my most inspiring reviewer. i hope you enjoy!  
  
IMPORTANT - IMPORTANT - IMPORTANT - IMPORTANT - IMPORTANT  
  
now that i have your attention, here is a short guide on this fic, since i'm picky about things like this. the following is how you pronounce the names of the characters in this fic: aidan - EYE-dahn; airsyn - EYER-sehn; adele - AH-deh-lay; amiens - AH-mee-ens; sesile - SEH-sill-ay; talen - TAH- layn.  
  
and i should take this time to say that i know you hardcore tolkien fans (kind of like myself) are really good with dates and stuff, and would know that from the time boromir dies to the fall of barad-dur is about a month. well for the purpose of later chapters of this fic (which have already been written), the time needs to be expanded to about three months instead. just add random days to normal occurances. you'll kind of see why. something about Théoden, i dunno. ; )  
  
anyway, enough of the rambling and onto the fic!  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ Chapter One: On the Bank of the Anduin ~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
"Aidan!"  
  
A man of about twenty looked up at the sound of his name. Closing his knapsack, he walked over to the base of a large tree where his brother Airsyn was situated and keeping watch twenty feet above his head. Alike in both voice and appearance, the twins could not be told apart by anyone aside from their own mother.  
  
"What do you see?" Aidan asked.  
  
Airsyn climbed down from his branch, falling through the limbs with ease before hitting the ground with a soft 'thud'. He dusted himself off and pointed to a spot in the distance ahead where the river Anduin ran its course into the heart of Gondor.  
  
"Maybe it's nothing, but it warrants a look," Airsyn said, as he collected his things, untying his horse from a low branch.  
  
Aidan called to his horse and the animal came trotting over from his grazing spot in an open patch of grass nearby. The man mounted his horse and nudged it to go so that they would catch up with the other horse and rider.  
  
"When will you stop tying your horse up everytime you leave it to go do something?" Aidan asked with a laugh.  
  
Airsyn ran a hand through the animal's mane in affection.  
  
"When he learns not to run away anymore," Airsyn replied. "It took him a week to come home last time. Do you remember?"  
  
Aidan smiled and nodded in response. His smile was soon taken away as they came upon the river and the thing that had been so shiny from afar. Both men jumped off of their animals, Airsyn forgetting to bind his horse as they rushed over to the figure that had washed up on the bank.  
  
A man wearing thick leather and heavy chain mail lay on his back in the mud. His skin was pale and his chest did not rise and fall with breath. He looked dead even as Aidan and Airsyn bent down to inspect him.  
  
"Is he alive?" Aidan asked as Airsyn pressed his fingers into the cold skin of the man's neck. Doing this stirred a reaction from the man and he coughed up a mouthful of water. His eyes opened slightly and looked first at Aidan, then at Airsyn. A slight groan escaped his lips before his eyes rolled back into his head.  
  
Airsyn pulled his hand away and motioned for Aidan to help pick him up. Together they lifted his heavy body and carried him to where the horses stood with their mouths to the ground.  
  
"I can feel a faint heartbeat, but he will not make it if we do not get him home," Airsyn said as he mounted his horse, the man in front of him laying lifeless against his chest. "Soon."  
  
Aidan mounted his own horse and took off after Airsyn, who was already galloping several hundred feet in front of him. As disobedient as the animal was, Airsyn's horse was strong and speedy. But would it be fast enough?  
  
Through the rest of the morning and through the afternoon the two men raced toward their home on the outskirts of the Riddermark without looking back or stopping. If this man was to live, he would need medical attention, and their mother was the closest thing to a healer they had.  
  
Halfway through their journey it began to rain. The heavy drops pelted the faces of the two riders. Aidan's eyes burned as he took the lead to assure that mud or rising water would not hinder their attempt to get the man home.  
  
By the time that the sun had gone behind the moutains and the rains had cleared, home became a close figure in sight. The view of smoke rising out of the chimney and lights in the window greeted them as they skidded to a hault outside. Carefully Airsyn slid the stranger off of the saddle and into Aidan's waiting arms. Once Airsyn was down they kicked open the doors to the house and carried the man in.  
  
"What is this?" Adele, their cousin, asked as she stood from her chair by the fire.  
  
"He washed up on the banks of the Anduin. He needs help," Airsyn said roughly as they laid the stranger on the bed in the guest room.  
  
Adele ran to the man's side, searching for any sign of life while Aidan went in search of their father, Amiens. The man was found out back chopping wood, and came running inside at the news of the arrival.  
  
"Who is he?" Amiens asked as Adele began unbuttoning the stranger's shirt, looking for other wounds that might have been the cause for his lack of breath.  
  
"Oh my!" Adele exclaimed as she saw the three holes where arrows had once been lodged. "This man has been wounded beyond my skill. Where is your mother?"  
  
Aidan was quickly pushed out of the way as a woman made her way into the room with a bag in her hand. She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling out supplies that the others could only assume would aid this man in recovery. If he was not already dead.  
  
Amiens grabbed both sons by the shoulders and pulled them into the hallway outside of the guest room.  
  
"Where did you find this man?" he asked fiercely.  
  
"On the Anduin," Aidan replied, with a worried frown.  
  
"We saw him from a distance and stumbled upon his lifeless form when we went to inspect," Airsyn added.  
  
"He was barely alive when we came across him. Should he survive we will gain more knowledge of his origin," Aidan said.  
  
Amiens nodded and looked up as Sesile, his wife, came to the doorway. She looked hopefully at her sons.  
  
"Did you find everything required of my list?" she asked.  
  
Aidan reached for the pouch at his waist and pulled it free, handing it to his mother.  
  
"Supply was small. The weather must have killed off most of the plants."  
  
The three men watched into the room as the women began mixing pastes and liquids of strange colors. Adele reached up and opened the man's mouth, pouring an odd green substance down his throat. Not caring to watch any further, Amiens left the hallway and walked out into the main room to enjoy the warmth of the fire.  
  
Aidan and Airsyn soon joined him, taking their own favorite spots to comfort.  
  
There was much quiet throughout the house as the three men waited on any word of the man's condition. It was not until several hours later when the fire had become no more than a pile of hot embers did Adele come out of the guest room with news.  
  
"It would only be correct to assume that arrows are the cause of the three holes in his chest as we pulled the tip of one from his shoulder," she said as she held out her hand, the tip of the arrow resting there.  
  
Amiens stood and took it from her, bringing it closer to the firelight of a nearby candle to inspect it. He ran his fingers over the edges of the blade to feel the roughness there.  
  
"Many races use arrows crafted such as these, but none done so poorly as those made by orcs. This man was harmed by orcs," Amiens pronounced. "Have you found anything as to his identity?"  
  
Adele reached in a pocket in her dress and pulled out a green leaf made of metal. She handed it to her father who looked surprised at it.  
  
"I have not seen many of these," he said as he brought it clsoe to his face. "Of the few elves I have ever seen, the ones with hair that glint like gold and dress in the colors of the forest sport these on their cloaks. How a man came to be in possession of one I do not know."  
  
Adele took the leaf back from her cousin and put it in her pocket.  
  
"I do not remember his face from Edoras, so perhaps he belongs to one of the other cities of Men?" Adele asked.  
  
"There are more villages and towns in the Riddermark than Edoras, so do not be so quick to make assumptions."  
  
"He does not carry the symbol of a Rider," she countered.  
  
"No, but he does carry this," Sesile said as she walked into the room, a dagger laid across her hands. She offered it to Amiens.  
  
"Minas Tirith," Amiens said as he stared at the markings of the White Tree upon the blade. "He comes from Minas Tirith."  
  
Adele took the dagger from her cousin and inspected the markings for herself before sheathing it once again and holding it tightly in her hand.  
  
"Will he live?" Aidan asked.  
  
"If he makes it through the rest of the night, he has a chance; but his wounds may become infected, in which case he could die. It is hard to tell right now," Adele answered.  
  
There was a moment of tense silence before Sesile motioned for Adele to follow her, leaving the men alone to think.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
a/n: yeah, so this hard-worked on masterpiece now dubbed 'my baby' should be reviewed. free figurative cookies to all that review!! PLEASE? the more you review, the more likely i'll post chapter two within the week..... *evil grin* 


	3. Chapter Two: The Awakening

rosethorn: as always, thanks so much for the beta work. not that you don't already know what happens, but i hope you like this chapter.  
  
nuola: thanks for the continued support with the writing process. it means a lot. and i'm glad that you like it!  
  
alynna lis eachann: i dunno, WILL boromir have amnesia? i guess you'll find out.... hehe.  
  
festesfootman: glad you like it. : )  
  
thanks for everyone else's reviews. if you would like to be added to an update notice list and get an email when i post the next chapter, just leave a note. and i hope that you enjoy this chapter. oh, by the way, i have to up the rating for later chapters, so i hope you don't mind..... ; )  
  
standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ Chapter Two: The Awakening ~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
The first sign of light that pricked through the darkness encompassing Boromir's vision woke him from a groggy slumber. He opened his eyes and scanned around the room in which he lay. It was a plain room with a simple painting hung on the wall and a bedside table. There was a window to his right that let in the bright morning light, the cause of his awakening.  
  
Lifting his arm from his side proved to be a difficult task as he noticed that most of his upper torso was wrapped in tight bandages. Why they were there, he was not sure, but whatever the wound, it caused him much pain. He groaned in irritation and let his arm fall the inch back to the bed.  
  
Only when he did this did he realize that he was not alone. A young woman lifted her head from the cradle of her arms and met his eyes. Her mouth came open as if to speak, but the words did not come.  
  
"Who-" Boromir began to speak, but his voice was raspy and his throat dry from lack of fluid. "Water," he whispered.  
  
The woman reached over to the bedside table and poured water into a small glass from a pitcher. She rose from the chair in which she had been seated and sat on the edge of the bed. She lifted the glass to his lips and let the water flow into his mouth until he was satisfied.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. "And where am I?"  
  
"My name is Adele, and you are in the house of my cousin, Amiens," she replied. "You have been asleep for three days, Stranger."  
  
Boromir closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.  
  
"How did I come to be in this place?" he asked.  
  
"You were found on the bank of the Anduin, and brought here by my cousins Aidan and Airsyn." She set the glass she had been holding in her hands back on the table. "Tell me, who are -you-?"  
  
Boromir opened his eyes and looked over at her, a look of concentration on his face. He lay there thinking for several long moments.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
Adele was about to say something when Sesile walked in the room, clasping her hands together as she saw Boromir awake for the first time. She rushed over to the bed and sat on the other side, reaching up to check his temperature.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as she ran her hands over his face.  
  
"My name is Sesile, and you are in my home, Stranger. Speak your name and do not be afraid."  
  
"He does not know his name, Cousin," Adele answered.  
  
Sesile looked at Adele curiously.  
  
"Surely then you must know where you came from?"  
  
Boromir shook his head in frustration as the knowledge that he sought to find would not surface. Perhaps questioning of his state of health would bring answers.  
  
"Can either of you tell me why I am wrapped in bandages? Or perhaps why I feel as though I have been shoved over a cliffside?" Boromir looked pleadingly at the two women.  
  
"You are wrapped as such because there are three arrow wounds in your chest. It was either leave the wounds open to the air and infection or cover them and let you be uncomfortable. As to your soreness, we do not know. We had hoped that you might tell -us-," Sesile said.  
  
"I remember nothing more than waking up moments ago."  
  
Sesile sighed in frustration.  
  
"It has been a day since your wounds were last checked, so we will need to unwrap these bandages and tend to them," Adele said, seeking Sesile's approval.  
  
"Yes," Sesile said. "Adele, bring in his things so that he may look at them and hopefully remember himself."  
  
Adele nodded and left the room to go in search of where Sesile could have hidden his things. In her absence, Amiens entered the room. He stood in the doorway, glaring at Boromir as he lay in the bed.  
  
"I see that you have awakened," Amiens said. "What has happened to you?"  
  
Boromir opened his mouth to speak, but Sesile beat him to it, giving him a look that told him to hold his tongue.  
  
"He does not remember a thing, Amiens. Not even the smallest detail."  
  
"Do you know your name?"  
  
"I do not," Boromir said, his voice filled with pain as Sesile inspected his wounds. He bit his lip as her fingers touched the swollen flesh around the arrow wounds.  
  
Adele entered at that time carrying the green metal leaf and the arrow head that had been lodged in his shoulder. She walked toward Sesile to give her the objects, but Amiens stepped in her way and took them from her hand.  
  
"This was found on you," Amiens said as he held the leaf up for Boromir to look at. "Do you know what it is?"  
  
"I do not."  
  
"This arrow was pulled out of your shoulder on the night you arrived. It is most assuredly an orc arrow. Do you remember anything of orcs?"  
  
"I do not."  
  
Amiens sighed and laid the objects down on the bedside table. He glared at Boromir for several moments before leaving the room.  
  
Sesile watched her husband leave, and put her own work down several moments later.  
  
"Adele, come and finish my work. I need to speak with Amiens."  
  
Sesile left the room and Adele walked over, picking up where Sesile had left off. She picked up the small jar of salve that Sesile had been spreading on the swollen areas around the wounds and began to massage the cream in.  
  
"Pay no attention to Amiens," she said softly. "His words may be harsh, but he is only trying to protect his family."  
  
"Is he frightened of me?"  
  
"Anyone new to him is a threat. He has been weary of strangers for some time now."  
  
"Are -you- frightened of me?"  
  
Adele lifted her hand from his chest and stared at him, a flush color rising to her cheeks. She looked at her hands and spoke calmly. "No, I am merely curious. It has been a long time since I last saw anyone not of my blood."  
  
"How long have you lived here?" Boromir asked as she began to re-wrap his torso. "Is it so far from any other civiliations that you do not get many visitors?"  
  
"I lost count of the days, but it would be close to assume two years that I have lived here. We live on the borders of the Riddermark, and company does not come. You are the first."  
  
"Where were you from before you came to live here?"  
  
"I come from Edoras. My father sent me to live here with my cousins becaue Evil grew too close for his liking. He feared for my safety."  
  
"Who is your father?" Boromir asked as Adele finished wrapping his chest.  
  
"Theoden King."  
  
Boromir's shock must have registered on his face, for Adele laughed as she stood away from the bed. The medicines and bandages were packed in a large bag and set in the corner.  
  
"I ask only that you do not treat me as you would a royal. I find comfort in normalcy, and it has been a long time since anyone refered to me as 'princess'. I find the title rather obsene."  
  
Boromir nodded and asked, with a worried look upon his face, "Adele, what will become of me?"  
  
"It is uncertain right now. My cousin's heart is not black, so you are welcome here until your wounds are fully healed, and that will be weeks from now. Do not let these worries trouble you."  
  
Boromir smiled at her thoughtfulness and consideration of his questions. But still one lingered in his mind.  
  
"Adele?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What will you call me since my true name is uncertain?"  
  
The question caught Adele off guard as she stood in the doorway of the guest room, her hand on the frame.  
  
"I think I should like to call you Talen. I know not what it means, but it suits you all the same."  
  
Boromir smiled again as he watched Adele leave the room. If 'Talen' were the name she found to be true to him, then to that he would hold.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
a/n: *gasp* will boromir / talen ever recover?!?! what will become of him? and what about aragorn and the rest of the fellowship? will they ever find him? read, REVIEW, and i'll give you all the answers to your questions next chapter! 


	4. Chapter Three: Afternoon Melodies and Dr...

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
artemis-chan: i don't think i even know what to make of adele being theoden's daughter. but then again think of what the series would have been like for boromir at least if tolkien would have went on ahead with making boromir a wife like his original plans.  
  
alynna lis eachann: yeah, didn't we ALL see it coming?  
  
rosethorn: yeah, yeah, you know you get the credit! ALL the credit. thanks for the betaing, and i hope you enjoy this chapter. not that you ahven't read it anyway..... or all of them for that matter, lol.  
  
for everyone else, thanks for the reviews, and i hope you enjoy this chapter, as i put a lot of work into it. and the rest of the fic will be done soon, so review if you want faster updates!  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ Chapter Three: Afternoon Melodies and Dreams ~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
The weeks after Talen's first awakening were very frustrating for him as he was not allowed to leave his bed for fear of disturbing any unseen injuries. He was sure that the only wounds he had were those upon his chest, but he was the guest in their home and would not disreguard their wishes.  
  
To help pass the time, he spent much of his day in the company of Adele. They had become great friends as she took care of him since she was building upon her healing skills that had almost been forgotten with her leaving of Edoras.  
  
The men of the house did not visit as often as the women, although it was not unheard of for Aidan or Airsyn to be found in Talen's room telling him tales of their hunting adventures, or stories from when they were younger.  
  
Amiens was different.  
  
From the beginning he had not been happy about having a stranger in the house. Being so disconnected from the outside world had made him somewhat of a recluse, from what Talen could gather, although sometimes the twins let a little more of their father's personal side in their stories.  
  
Amiens did not matter all that much to Talen, even if he was the master of the house. It was Adele that he found most interesting. Of course, she was beautiful to his eyes. There had not been many women in his lifetime he had been fortunate enough to see with hair that shone like the sun, red mixed with gold. Her eyes made him think of the of fields that he could recall from memory, even if he was not sure of their location. She had captured his attention.  
  
Talen was halfway into an afternoon nap when Adele came into his room with a basket hanging from her arm. She wore a pale blue sundress and her hair pulled up into a tight knot. This was not her usual attire for sitting around the house.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," she announced as she set the basket down on his bedside table.  
  
"A surprise? Should I be frightened?" he asked playfully, pushing himself up.  
  
"I spoke with Sesile and she thought it all right to take you outside today."  
  
Talen smiled broadly. He could not remember the last time he had been outside, although he was sure it wasn't a pleasant experience. Those thoughts were not readily available to him, though, and being kept inside for much longer was sure to make him crazy.  
  
"That sounds wonderful. I should very much like to venture outside, if only for a moment," Talen replied.  
  
"A moment surely is not long enough?" Adele asked as she sat on the side of the bed. "I had hoped to keep you outside for lunch. Maybe longer if it is all right with you."  
  
"Yes, it will be fine."  
  
Adele smiled and stood up, giving her hand to Talen as he swung his feet off of the bed and onto the floor. The wounds on his chest still ached and he could feel them tightening as he stretched his muscles.  
  
"Can you stand on your own?" Adele asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
Talen placed a hand on the table and pulled himself to a standing position, his legs unsteady with not having walked in so long. He began to sway until Adele caught him, her arm wrapped around his waist.  
  
"You are much taller than I had thought," she said as she handed him the basket that held their lunch.  
  
"And you are much shorter."  
  
Talen took a step forward slowly, unsure of how his legs would react to the weight that was being pressed upon them. After several moments he took another step, testing things out like a child learning to walk.  
  
"I never thought walking could be this hard," he said.  
  
"You will learn again soon enough."  
  
After much faltering, they found themselves outside and in the garden not far from the house. Not wanting to take him any further, Adele laid out their picnic near the rose bushes.  
  
As she worked on setting everything out, Amiens watched from a window inside the house. Sesile had told him that Talen would be well enough to go outside soon, but he did not expect the man would need as much assistance as he did. There surely was no need for Talen to have his arm wrapped around Adele in the manner that he did....  
  
Sesile came up behind her husband and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"They will be fine, Amiens," she said. "It's the first time he's been outside since he got here, so let him enjoy it."  
  
Amiens turned and glared at Sesile, knowing that she was right, but not willing to admit it. He left the room abruptly, leaving his wife to stare out the window that he had previously occupied.  
  
"What have you brought to eat?" Talen asked as he watched Adele open the basket.  
  
She set a cloth napkin upon the blanket beneath them and unfolded it to reveal some bread and cheese. A couple of apples were pulled out of the basket as well as a knife to cut them.  
  
"I wasn't sure about what to bring. Sesile has been feeding you soup nearly this whole time. She always was over careful," Adele said as she picked up a piece of bread, breaking it in half.  
  
"Not that your cousin's soup is not good, one becomes very tiresome of the same thing day after day."  
  
Talen reached over and picked up a piece of cheese.  
  
"And speaking of your cousin, she is watching us through the window," Talen said with a laugh.  
  
Adele looked up and waved to Sesile, who waved back before disappearing into the house somewhere.  
  
Talen reached over and took the knife and an apple, cutting it in several pieces, handing one to Adele before eating a piece himself.  
  
"I appreciate you doing this for me," he said with a grin.  
  
"I'm glad. I knew by the way you looked at the window that you wanted out of the house."  
  
"Was it that obvious?"  
  
"Who wouldn't want out of the house? The same surroundings become quite dull after a period of time."  
  
"You speak as if you know from experience."  
  
Adele looked to the west at the distant mountains thoughtfully for a few moments. She turned and smiled at Talen.  
  
"I have been here for far too long. It is good of my cousins to take me in, but I should much like to return to Edoras."  
  
"When I am well enough to be on my own, it would be my wish to take you back."  
  
"My cousins would not have it. My father would not have it. At least not until it is safe."  
  
"When it is, then."  
  
"I would like that very much."  
  
There was a comfortable silence as the two enjoyed their food together in the early afternoon, the breeze blowing softly around them. Being outside was a bit more freedom for Talen, although only a small portion since he was still not physically able to move around without aid.  
  
After they had finished eating Talen laid down on his back and looked up at the clouds passing overhead. He let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes. Soon after he heard soft singing near his ear.  
  
Opening his eyes he looked over to see that Adele too had laid down and was softly singing, to herself or him, he was not sure. But he did not care, as her singing was beautiful. It was in a language that he could not understand.  
  
"What do you sing of?" he asked softly. "For I cannot understand it."  
  
Adele looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"It is in Rohirric. I sing of the wind and the plains; of summers riding horses and nights of stargazing. Nothing specific, just something I created in my head."  
  
"Keep singing."  
  
Adele nodded and closed her eyes, her soft melody lulling Talen into the dreamworld.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Talen opened his eyes to a dim light coming from the moon and stars, and probably to torchlight nearby. No longer was he in the Rohan with Adele and her family, but in a place strange, yet familiar to his eyes.  
  
A large painting depicting the fall of Sauron in the Great War of the Ring hung on a wall nearby. Isildur held his sword high to the dark lord. Talen observed this painting before turning to see a statue and the shards of a sword. There was also a man nearby with a book in his hands. He looked so familiar....  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Talen opened his eyes to the feel of a hand touching his shoulder. He looked up and met a pair of smiling green eyes.  
  
"You have been asleep for a few hours, Talen. Rain draws near and I do not wish for you to drown in your slumber. Wake so we can go inside."  
  
Talen nodded and sat up, shaking the drowsiness from himself. He allowed Adele to help him to a standing position which he held on his own while she packed the remnants of their afternoon back into the basket. While she did this, he decided to try a few steps on his own, which went well.  
  
"Are you that desperate to walk on your own?" Adele asked.  
  
"I do not wish to be a burden upon your arm as I am sure my weight exceeds that of your own by much."  
  
"I do not think you a burden. It's a nice thing to be needed."  
  
"Is it? Then I shall not deny you the pleasure, as my balance seems to be less than adequate right now."  
  
Adele laughed and put her arm around his waist, steadying him as they walked back to the house. Yet, she could not deny that her smile was not only from being needed, but from having him that close to her as they walked.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
REVIEWNESS!!! 


	5. Chapter Four: Theoden King

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
thanks for the feedback from last chapter. i'm glad you all enjoyed it, because it made me happy. and just for you all, an extra long chapter. : )  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ Chapter Four: Théoden King ~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
"Adele," Aidan called breathlessly as he came running to the garden where she and Talen were having lunch one afternoon.  
  
"What is it?" she asked with a worried frown.  
  
"The King approaches from the west," he said, then turning and running off again.  
  
Adele smiled broadly and looked over at Talen, the happiness radiating from her face.  
  
"It has been a long time since I last saw my father."  
  
Talen nodded and stood, extending his hand to Adele. She took it gratefully and stood, straightening out her dress. Together they walked out of the garden and to the front of the house where a few Rohirrim soldiers stood, their armor glinting in the sun. Théoden King was dismounting his horse when his daughter spotted him.  
  
"Father!" she yelled as she ran to him, throwing herself in his arms.  
  
"My daughter," he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It has been too long since our last meeting."  
  
"Far too long."  
  
Théoden held Adele at arm's length, inspecting her.  
  
"You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. Tell me, how are you, my dear?"  
  
"I am well," Adele said as she took her father's arm, leading him in the house. "But you have not written in ages. There has been no word of the outside world, and I am anxious to hear the news that you have brought."  
  
"What makes you think there is anything interesting to share of the outside world?"  
  
"Surely there is something to be spoken of."  
  
Théoden laughed at his daughter's audacity and sat in a chair by the empty fireplace in the main room. Adele sat opposite him, leaning forward in her chair.  
  
"Nothing of interest, at least not from Edoras or anywhere in the Rohan I am afraid."  
  
"Is it safe to return yet?"  
  
Théoden let out a long sigh and reached forward, taking his daughter's hands into his own.  
  
"Dearest, if I thought i safe enough for you, I would surely take you back with me. There is unspeakable evil from the east that I fear will rain down upon our city. I do not want you there when it happens."  
  
Adele looked at their clasped hands.  
  
"You have been making these presumptions for the better part of two years, Father. Will I ever have the chance to return to Edoras, to return home?"  
  
"One day you will find yourself back in the Golden Hall, but I fear it will not be for some time. I only yearn for your safety, dearest. Do not bear me ill will."  
  
"I could never...."  
  
Théoden looked up as Amiens walked in the room, his loud footfall making his presence known. Théoden stood and shook hands with him as the twins followed their father into the room  
  
"What brings you here, Théoden?" Amiens asked. "Have you come for Adele?"  
  
"No, I came for a mere visit, although it is my wish that we might speak on private terms later."  
  
"How long will you stay? Need I make a room ready for you?"  
  
"That would be kind of you, but I will only be here for the night. My presence is required back in Edoras soon."  
  
Amiens nodded and turned to his sons, ordering them to go and clear the guest room for the king. Aidan opened his mouth to tell Amiens that the guest room was being used by Talen, but he was silenced.  
  
"Do not question me," Amiens said.  
  
The twins nodded and turned to leave the house in search of Talen, and inform him that he would be staying elsewhere for the night. Adele followed them, leaving Amiens and Théoden to speak.  
  
With nothing to do, Adele walked outside to where she was sure she would find Sesile. Although it was her excuse to look for the woman, she more wanted to find Talen as she found his company more enjoyable than that of her family.  
  
"Looking for someone?" a voice called from behind her.  
  
"I do not think it fair that my father has only been here for less than an hour and already Amiens is taking over him."  
  
"There are things that they need to speak about. Matters of importance, I'm sure."  
  
"That doesn't make me any less discontent."  
  
"Maybe I can do something to ease you," Talen said, taking her hand. "I should very much like an afternoon ride. Will you accompany me?"  
  
Adele smiled broadly as she had not been on a horse in a long time. She wasn't even sure that Talen knew how to ride a horse the correct way. The thought still thrilled her, and she could do nothing but oblige.  
  
"That sounds wonderful."  
  
A stable stood not far from the house, a short walk that Talen and Adele enjoyed immensely in the afternoon sun. Having secretly developed an attachment to Talen, Adele was delighted to find that he had not let go of her hand from the time that he had grabbed it.  
  
"That isn't good," Talen commented as he looked into the pens to find that all but one of the horses were gone. "Where have they gone?"  
  
"Aidan and Airsyn sometimes let the horses out to roam the fields around this area. They must have released them this morning. They always leave one in case of an emergency."  
  
"Whose horse is this?" he asked as he walked over to the animal, rubbing its chestnut nose.  
  
"That is my horse, Loki."  
  
"Is it all right to ride him?"  
  
"Yes, I would think so. He must think I've been neglecting him since all of my time has been spent taking care of you," she said, playfully.  
  
"I mean not to burden you," he said in mock apology.  
  
"Where is your saddle?" Talen asked as he looked around.  
  
Adele pointed to a spot on the wall where a saddle of smaller stature rested. He walked over and pulled it down, throwing it over the horse's back and securing it tightly.  
  
"I hardly think you can fit in my saddle," Adele said.  
  
"No, but you can fit in your saddle. I merely mean to sit behind you, if that is all right."  
  
Adele nodded and waited as Talen led Loki out of the stable. If the horse was wary of a stranger, he showed no sign of it.  
  
Adele walked over to the horse and let Talen help her into the saddle, although she was quite capable of doing it herself. Not wearing any of the right riding clothes, she made due with what she wore and waited in anticipation as Talen mounted himself on the animal's back.  
  
A pair of strong arms reached around from behind and locked themselves around her middle. She leaned back into Talen's chest, reveling in the feel of the contact. There were several moments where both made sure they were secure before Adele set the horse in motion.  
  
The wind felt marvellous against her face as they rode together across the plain, their minds clear and hearts free.  
  
"This is peaceful," Talen commented as the horse slowed down to a walk. "Serene."  
  
"I used to ride a lot when I was younger. It helped clear my head. My brother Théodred and I used to set out across the Rohan for adventures, back when it was safe."  
  
"You have a brother?"  
  
Adele turned her head back to look at Talen.  
  
"Yes, an older brother."  
  
"What about the rest of your family?"  
  
"My mother died just after I was born. Father said it was complications from childbirth. There were nights when I would sit out under the stars and talk to her, although she never answered me."  
  
"I'm sure she watches you from wherever she is now."  
  
Adele smiled at Talen before turning her attention back to the fields. The house was no more than a small spot in the distance, smoke rising from the fire that the soldiers that had accompanied her father started.  
  
"Perhaps we should ride back," Adele said.  
  
"We have been gone for a while. That might be a wise decision."  
  
Adele nodded and kicked the horse to a gallop, nearly knocking Talen off of the back. He gripped his arms tighter around Adele, trying to hold on.  
  
Inside the house Amiens and Theoden were speaking of the troubles in the Rohan. It seemed that an excessively large amount of orcs had been spotted near Minas Tirith, and speculations were that they would be moving into the Rohan.  
  
"Their destruction should not be a problem, but I fear they are only the beginning of what is to be a larger problem."  
  
Théoden stood and moved to the window as he saw a rider coming toward the house. He smiled when he saw it was his daughter, although the smile soon wiped away as he saw Talen riding with her in such close proximity.  
  
"Who is this man that I find new to your house?" Théoden asked curiously.  
  
"Talen, or at least that is what your daughter has decided to call him. He was found near death on the river bank two weeks ago riddled with arrows and carrying elven marks about his clothing. He knows not who he is or where he came from."  
  
"Are you not weary of him in your home?"  
  
"He has shown no ill will toward my family or myself, and I will allow him to stay as long as is needed to recover."  
  
"What is his relationship with Adele?"  
  
"She was the one that took care of him, nursed him back to health. It seems that she favors his company over that of her own family as they spend most of the day together."  
  
"I see."  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Adele was almost sad that her ride with Talen was over, as it had taken her mind off of her prieviously bad mood. Not that she minded the feel of his arms around her either.  
  
As they were putting the horse back in the stable Adele turned to see her father walk in.  
  
"Father! Are you done speaking with Amiens?"  
  
"Yes, I should think so. How was your ride?"  
  
"I haven't been out riding in a long time, and I think it did some good."  
  
"You always did love the feel of the wind in your face, even from the time you were very small."  
  
At that time Talen exited the stable and came to stand next to Adele. Théoden reached out and shook his hand.  
  
"Adele, Sesile was looking for you in the house earlier. Perhaps you should go and see what she needs. It is my wish to speak with Talen."  
  
Adele nodded and turned to Talen, touching his arm thoughtfully before leaving the stable, quickly walking the short distance back to the house. Talen watched her go with a smile on his face that was not unnoticed by Théoden.  
  
"Amiens told me about how the twins found you by the river. Is it true that you do not remember your past?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"What keeps you here still? Surely you are well enough to ride out and maybe find yourself in the company of people who might know you?"  
  
Talen looked at the king and then let his mind wander to Adele. A smile crossed his features.  
  
"As much as finding myself might appeal to me, I find that I have a connection to this place that I would not wish to break."  
  
"Is it Adele?"  
  
Talen looked at Théoden and nodded slowly. About that time Airsyn came running up from the house.  
  
"Sesile says that dinner is ready should you wish to come and eat," he said.  
  
"Good, I'm hungry."  
  
Quietly the two men walked back to the house and inside, taking their seats at the table that was piled high with food. Théoden took a seat at the opposite end of the table from Amiens, and Talen sat down in his usual spot next to Adele. He gave her a reassuring smile for her questioning glance.  
  
Dinner was eaten with the company of old stories being reaccounted with much laughter filling the room. Talen felt like a true part of the family as he ate dinner that night. It was a wonderful feeling.  
  
That night as everyone sat in the main room talking and continuing the telling of stories from dinner, Talen wandered away and out into the garden where he had spent many days with Adele. As he looked at the flowers in the moonlight, he could think of nothing but her. His gaze travelled upward to the stars and he recalled what Adele had told him during their riding about speaking to her mother.  
  
"I may think myself foolish for talking to the sky, but is it so much to ask that I might find some identity?" he asked softly.  
  
"Is the need that great?" a voice asked from behind.  
  
Talen turned around quickly to see Adele standing before him, a small candle burning brightly in one of her hands.. She closed some of the distance between them and reached up, touching his face softly. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.  
  
"Come with me, as there is something I wish to show you. Something I should have showed you long before now."  
  
Talen nodded and reached over, taking her hand, lacing her fingers in with his own. He followed her all the way to the stables where she rumaged around in one of her saddlebags before pulling out a knife. She held it out for him and moved closer, bringing the light down for him to see.  
  
"What is this?" he asked as he unsheathed the dagger and looked over it.  
  
"This was found on you the first night you were brought here. The markings are that of a weapon of Minas Tirith."  
  
"This is where I came from? Minas Tirith?"  
  
"It is thought to be so, yes. Of course you could have picked the dagger up anywhere, or it might have been given to you by a stranger."  
  
Talen felt the knife in his hand.  
  
"That could be, but the hilt fits my hand too well to be coincidence."  
  
"Now that you know, will you go to the White City?"  
  
Talen looked up from the blade and glanced into Adele's waiting, sad eyes. It was clear that she did not want him to leave, and he did not want to go if it meant upsetting her. Setting the dagger down on a nearby barrel, he answered her.  
  
"No, I will stay here with you."  
  
He reached down and touched her cheek softly with the backs of his fingers, the warmth there radiating gently. She closed her eyes at the feel of his touch, so gentle and comforting. His thumb came down to graze her bottom lip, before his hand moved up, pushing stray hair out of her face. She took in a shaky breath and opened her eyes, looking up at him in the moonlight as her candle had gone out.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but Talen silenced her, with a touch to her lips. She did not speak, she only stood motionless as his arm came around her waist, pulling her close. His face drew down closer to hers. The candle in her hand fell carelessly to the floor as she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a short moment before Talen kissed her cheek first, and then her forehead. She closed her eyes as he leaned down closer, taking her lips for his own in a soft and sweet kiss.  
  
There was nothing hurried about the kiss as nothing else mattered. It was only them there together and the stars in the sky.  
  
Talen wrapped his other arm around her as the kiss continued, now deeper than it had been before. Adele sighed happily into his mouth before pulling away, laying her head on his shoulder. He rested his head against hers lightly, his breathing and heart rate slowing down from what it had been.  
  
"I think I love you," Talen whispered into her hair as he kissed her head lightly. "I'm sure of it."  
  
Adele pulled back and looked at him with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
"And I love you, Talen. Now kiss me again."  
  
"As you wish," he said as he came down for another kiss.  
  
As they walked back to the house wrapped up in each other some moments later, Adele posed a good question to Talen, one that had been going through his mind as they had kissed.  
  
"How long will you be staying here?"  
  
"Well, I had been thinking about that, and it is my decision to stay here as long as you will have me."  
  
"Talen, I will never let you go."  
  
Stopping, Talen turned to her and pulled her into his arms, not caring if any of the king's soldiers or if anyone in the house watched.  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked.  
  
"It is my wish that you will stay with me forever, never leave my side. I need you."  
  
"As I need you, my love. Then it is settled. We will be married."  
  
Talen leaned down and kissed her again, oblivious to Théoden who stood leaning against the house, listening and watching the two. He raised his eyebrows at this proclamation, although somehow it did not surprise him.  
  
Clearning his throat, Théoden got their attention.  
  
"Might I be included in this matter? It isn't every day that a man asks for the hand of a princess in marriage."  
  
Théoden walked over to where his daughter and Talen stood, still embracing. He chuckled lightly at the look of fear on Talen's face.  
  
"Do you love my daughter?"  
  
"With all of my heart. She makes me more complete than anything in this world ever could."  
  
Théoden turned to Adele.  
  
"Does he make you happy?"  
  
"More than you could ever imagine, Father."  
  
"Then I will consent for you to be wed. Tomorrow, if it is all right with you, as I would like to be here to oversee the wedding. To perform it."  
  
Talen smiled and leaned down, kissing Adele once, twice more as Théoden shook his head, walking back into the house.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Somewhere in Ithilien, a man lay asleep in his bed, tossing and turning as his dreams plagued him. He could see a lifeless figure in a boat drifting down a swift-moving river. Whimpering, he watched as the boat tumbled over the falls, dumping its passenger into the water. Crying out in his sleep, he watched as the man plunged beneath the water.  
  
Calmness came over him as he watched two men discover the passenger of the ill-fated boat ride that had washed up on the river bank. It seemed he was alive, if only just so.  
  
And so the man slept on, his sleep empty of any dreams thereafter.....  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT  
  
okay, so here's the deal (and listen up): i have most of the rest of this story writen with the exception of the final two chapters, and i planned a while back to write chapter seven as a hugely long chapter full of fluff. but now i'm not going to do this since i haven't gotten as much attention to this fic as expected. if i can get this review count to fifty or higher (to know it's worth it) by the time i post the next chapter, i'll write you fluff. but only until then. happy reviewing!! 


	6. Chapter Five: To Happiness

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
nuola: You know, you would think that Théoden would have ties with Minas Tirith, but i daresay that I didn't think of that when I began writing this. So in this fic they won't. Sorry. : (  
  
Kaisa: Hey, you do what you gotta do to encourage the review statistics. Besides, you are one of the nice reviewers. I like you. So you get your fluffy wish. : )  
  
Dwendilwen: Thanks for the understanding. As I told nuola, no, in this fic, Théoden does not have any ties with Minas Tirith. That detail got overlooked.  
  
ObsessedGigglingElf: I'm glad you like it! Yes, I would be restless, but for some reason my muse thinks that Talen/Boromir is going to be calm through msot of this. Most.  
  
Nevdoiel: I think I really owe you a lot of credit and thanks for everything you've done with the reviews. So thanks. And whenever you need beta-ing, I'm here for ya!!  
  
Rabid Wolf: *blushes* That makes me happy to know. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Emme: No need to die! You gotta be alive to read the next few chapters!  
  
Okay, so I'd like to say that the end of this chapter is why I raised the rating of the story. It gets a bit raunchy, but it's their edding night, so what can I say. I hope you just don't kill me for where I stopped.  
  
And yes, you guys have suceeded the fifty review count, so you get fluffy goodness. I've already begun to write it. You'd better review this chapter too or the spider monkeys will come after you.  
  
Tally Ho!!  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ Chapter Five: To Happiness ~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Sesile asked Adele as they sat in her bedroom preparing her for the wedding. "It is a big change from things, and so very sudden."  
  
"I know that he and I have only known each other for a short time, I still love him. I have every intention of going through with this marriage," Adele said, her temper rising somewhat.  
  
Ever since they had been told that there would be a wedding, Sesile and Amiens had been reluctant to show their joy. Adele had noticed this, and she was sure that Talen had as well, but there had been no change in the plans. Her cousins would not get in the way.  
  
"Have you decided which dress you will wear?" Sesile asked as she looked to the three dresses laid across the bed.  
  
Adele stood and walked over, picking up the green one. She knew that green was Talen's favorite color, and she couldn't help but notice how the dress flattered her.  
  
"I will wear the green one," she announced.  
  
"Very well," Sesile said with a smile as she watched Adele hold the dress to her body in front of the mirror. "How will you wear your hair?"  
  
"Up, but loosely. I would like flowers in my hair if that is all right with you."  
  
"Yes, I can do that. While you dress, I will go cut some from the garden."  
  
Adele nodded as Sesile left the room. Sighing happily, Adele touched the material of the dress, feeling its softness. It was a simple dress, but beautiful all the same. Long and flowing, it reached all the way down to her ankles. She would go without shoes for this reason. The front had a moderately low neckline, nothing too revealing, but nothing too conservative. It was a green color that reminded her of the fields in the summer when she used to go riding as a child. This was what had most drawn her to the dress.  
  
Almost forgetting that it would not take long for Sesile to cut some flowers, she pulled the dress over her head. There was a knock at the door soon after before Sesile came in with a handful of tiny white flowers.  
  
"Baby's Breath will go perfectly with your hair and dress," she said.  
  
Adele sat down in a chair, ready for Sesile to work with her hair.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Looking out the window at the bright day, Talen smiled to himself and turned around to see Aidan standing in the doorway. He motioned for the man to come in, with his brother following after.  
  
"Not much longer and you will be bound to our cousin for the rest of your life," Airsyn said.  
  
"I look forward to it," Talen replied.  
  
"Amiens thinks that you are jumping in too quickly. You and Adele barely know each other."  
  
Talen shrugged his shoulders and turned to glance back out the window. He saw the soldiers outside in deep conversation and wondered if at one time he was a soldier like them. He was built for it, this he knew, but his curious mind still strayed from time to time.  
  
"What have you decided to wear for the ceremony?" Aidan asked.  
  
Talen turned and motioned to a white shirt that had been laid out across the bed.  
  
"I will wear these pants," he said.  
  
"I spoke to Amiens and Sesile earlier this morning and we have decided to take leave of the house for the night to leave you and Adele some privacy," Airsyn said with a smirk. "We'll be staying not far from the house, but just out of earshot."  
  
Talen smiled in an embarassed way.  
  
"I thank you for thinking of Adele and I, although I cannot say I am sorry to see the four of you go."  
  
"Well of course you won't be. Then again you'll be quite preoccupied with other things," Aidan spoke.  
  
"Keep speaking and you'll give me reason to hurt you," Talen threatened.  
  
"You would surely not hurt a cousin, Cousin?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
Airsyn stood between his brother and Talen, holding a small pair of shears in his hand. He pointed them at Talen with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do with those?" Talen asked curiously.  
  
"Give you a haircut, of course," he replied as he pointed at a chair in front of the mirror. "Now go sit down."  
  
"I don't think I trust you to cut my hair."  
  
"Worry not, Talen. He cuts my hair all the time," Aidan encouraged. "It will look fine."  
  
Sighing, Talen went and sat in the chair with his back to Airsyn, who was grrinning like a madman as he advanced on Talen.  
  
"Bear in mind that if this looks bad when you are finished, I am much larger and heavier than you. And I can be without regret as well," Talen threatened.  
  
Smirking, Airsyn set to work.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
The warm breeze outside blew carelessly across the plain and gently shifted Adele's hair out of her face. She smiled as she made her way out of the house and to the garden where the small ceremony was to take place.  
  
Théoden stood near the rose bushes, Talen just in front of him, and the rest of the family and soldiers standing about. Nervously, she walked forward and stood next to Talen in front of her father.  
  
Smiling, Talen reached over and took her hands in his own, turning to face her.  
  
'I love you,' Talen mouthed as Théoden began reciting the traditional words of the ceremony. Adele smiled back at him, running her thumb over the back of his hand.  
  
Lost in the gaze of his soon-to-be wife, Talen did not hear Théoden address him until a hand was brought down upon his shoulder. There was soft chuckling around and he had the grace to look embarassed.  
  
"Do you swear upon your life to love and protect Adele?" Théoden asked with a gleam in his eye that told Talen to answer yes or he would die a slow, painful death.  
  
"Always," he replied.  
  
"Adele, will you love and honor this man as your husband until the end of your days?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
Smiling, Théoden bound their hands in a white ribbon, tying them together physically and spiritually. Completing the ceremony with a few words of encouragement and pride at giving his daughter away, Théoden stepped back, allowing the two lovers to seal the pact with a kiss.  
  
The twins clapped loudly and whistled at the two as they stood, still kissing, much to the amusement of everyone gathered in the garden. Théoden crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited on them to part, eventually giving up and leaving with everyone else as they went back in the house for lunch.  
  
"I think we ran everyone off," Talen remarked as he pressed his forehead against that of his wife's.  
  
"Maybe they just wanted to give us some privacy."  
  
"Privacy we will have later."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
Chuckling, he nodded and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
That afternoon, just after dinner had been eaten, Théoden rose from the table and proclaimed that he needed to leave, that he was needed back in Edoras. Much protest came from this announcement, but he stood his ground.  
  
Adele followed her father outside, carrying his small bag of provisions for him. She stood near him with tears in her eyes as his horse was brought to him by one of the twins. Turning, he saw Adele's tears and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I wish you much happiness and love, my dear Adele," he said while kissing her forehead. "I know I cannot be here for you all the time, but know that I am always with you."  
  
"Always in my heart," she said as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Forever and always."  
  
Talen came up to Théoden and shook his hand firmly.  
  
"And as for you," he said while mounting his horse. "Keep my daughter happy."  
  
"I have every intention of doing just that."  
  
Talen put a hand on Adele's should and guided her away from her father with one last smile as Amiens walked up, wanting the last word with his cousin.  
  
"When can we expect to see you again?"  
  
Théoden glanced up at Adele as she and Talen walked back to the house. The smile that had adorned his face turned into sadness. He looked to Amiens.  
  
"Something tells me that this is the last time I will see any of you," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Evil will not overcome this land, not if by my own blood I have to stop it. Keep her safe. Keep them both safe."  
  
With that, Théoden kicked his horse and rode off at the head of the group of soldiers.  
  
Walking back into the house, he found his sons and wife sitting in the main room with their bags packed.  
  
"We had better be off if we're to find our way. Don't want to be lost in the dark," he said and turned, walking back out the door.  
  
Talen came in the main room and watched as three of the remaining four occupants of the house stood up. The twins walked out the front door, and Sesile came over to speak with him.  
  
"We'll be back in a few days," she said. "It is your job to make sure the house does not burn down. Take care of the animals, and we'll see you when we get back. Enjoy yourself."  
  
Talen nodded and smiled, walking Sesile to the door and holding it open for her as she left to join the others waiting on her. He waved them off and then shut the door with a sigh and a smile.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Adele demanded to know.  
  
"Nothing," Talen said as he walked to his wife, enveloping her in a hug and kissing the top of her head. "Your cousins are gone for the rest of the week at least, and I have you all to myself."  
  
Adele laughed and looked up at him with a mischievious glint in her eyes.  
  
"What are you trying to say, my love?"  
  
Talen chuckled and leaned down to take his wife's lips for his own. She reached up and entwined her hands in his hair, willing him closer, deeper. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body against his. She moaned into his mouth and felt her knees go weak.  
  
"I could get used to you kissing me like this," she said breathlessly when they parted.  
  
"There are many great things that we shall both get used to," he replied.  
  
Adele reached up and played with a lock of his hair.  
  
"Who cut your hair?"  
  
"Airsyn. He and Aidan insisted that my hair was getting too long for anyone's liking."  
  
"You let Airsyn near you with a pair of shears? Did you have a death wish, or were you you lost in your own mind?"  
  
"I rather like my hair," he said.  
  
"As do I."  
  
Adele tugged on the strand and reached up to him, willing another kiss. He complied enthusiastically, enhancing the kiss by lifting her off of her feet and swinging her around in his arms.  
  
"I do not think I could be any happier than I am at this moment, right here with you," Adele said, smiling.  
  
Talen nodded and set her back on the floor, leaving her embrace to go to the kitchen. He pulled out of the cubbard a bottle of wine and two glasses that Sesile said they had been saving for a special occasion such as this.  
  
"Then let us drink to happiness," Talen said, bringing Adele a glass.  
  
"To happiness," Adele said as she knocked the edge of her glass against Talen's.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
That evening the two left the house to sit under the stars in the garden. It was Adele's wish to do this, as she loved the night sky. Talen was more than happy to comply with anything his wife wanted, for he did not have the heart to turn her down. Resting in his arms, Adele gave a contented sigh.  
  
"What do you think your mother would say about me if she were here?" Talen asked.  
  
"She would love you, just as I do. I am sure of it."  
  
Hugging Adele closer, Talen whispered in her ear.  
  
"Do you wish to stay out here a bit longer, or would you like to turn in for the night?"  
  
Adele turned and looked into the depths of his eyes, the stars reflected there. Smiling, she nodded and stood, pulling Talen up with her. Their hands clasped together, they went back in the house in silence.  
  
Opening the door to her room, Adele noticed that Talen's things were already in her room. She walked to her desk and saw his favorite pipe, and in her open closet door were some of his shirts hanging amongst her dresses. She smiled.  
  
"This is for real," she said as Talen came to her, pulling her close.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Tell me, do you love me?"  
  
"I will until the end of my days, and then for all of the days thereafter."  
  
Adele nodded and reached up, kissing his cheek and then his neck. Her hand travelled down to his shirt and began unbuttoning it slowly, much to Talen's approval. She looked up at him and smiled nervously as his gaze fell to her lips.  
  
"I will never ask more of you than you are ready to give," he said meaningfully.  
  
Smiling, Adele nodded and kissed the patch of skin just above his heart. She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Once again, they began kissing, this time with more need and vigor. Adele could feel Talen's hand at her back, tugging on the strings that held the dress together.  
  
She could feel the garment loosen as the last string was undone, her husband's hand moving up to pull the troublesome dress from her shoulders. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks and then to the rest of her body.  
  
"You are truly beautiful," Talen said as he ran a finger down the curves of his wife's body. "Perfect."  
  
"Such things you say."  
  
"Such things I will do."  
  
Laughing, Adele tilted her head back as Talen began kissing his way down her jaw and to the junction of her neck and shoulder. He moaned as Adele's caresses began to reach lower and lower.  
  
"You are distressed," she said playfully. "Is there anything I can do to aid you?"  
  
"Many, many things."  
  
Adele laughed again and pressed herself closer to Talen as he nibbled at a sensitive spot. She smiled mischievously at the reaction from Talen's body. One that she had expected, but was still surprised to find.  
  
"Husband?" she asked.  
  
Smiling at the use of the term, Talen made a throaty noise to answer her.  
  
"How is it that you still fit into your trousers? They seem a bit tight," she said, reaching down to grope him in emphasis.  
  
His breathing hitched as she grabbed him, and he almost bit her neck in response. Looking up at her through lust-filled eyes, he nodded, answering her silent question. She smiled in response and unlaced his pants, pushing them down his hips. He kicked them to the floor and out of the way, the last of the garments to be discarded.  
  
"Know now that I love you," Talen said as he kissed her forehead. "For you are my soul and I will do everything in this life to make you happy."  
  
"If you are serious in your vow, then prove it to me."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
If you are what you eat, then I'd be fast, cheap, and easy.  
  
That has nothing to do with anything, but if it encourages you to review, then it's good enough for me. 


	7. Chapter Six: The Coming of Winter

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Nevdoiel: I'm so glad that you think I kept them in character with the fluffy goodness. I was worried that wouldn't happen....  
  
Nuola2000: You need to get your mind out of the gutter as much as I do. The thought of a naked Boromir is just too tempting. : ) One of the best love scenes, eh? That makes my muse happy. He always bitches that he doesn't get any credit, lol.  
  
Dwendilwen: Yeah, I know you want a thickened plot. Everyone does. Hell, I do too. I mostly wanted this story to be fluffy, and so that's what it is. Although the plot WILL get thrown somewhat serious in about two chapters. : )  
  
Sam: You suck since you can't finish my story. You're gonna miss out. That REALLY sucky thing is that there's only one (perhaps two, but the second one wouldn't surprise you) detail that's keeping you. Maybe I can do an edited version just for you or something. . .  
  
Rosethorn: Yeah, you'll have it by now, but I just sent you the next to last chapter five mins ago. Only one more chapter to go. . .  
  
Emme: Glad it got you to review!  
  
So as of five minutes ago, there is only one more chapter left for me to write of this fic. Of course, you guys still ahve about four or five chaps left to read. I jsut haven't posted them yet because I'm greedy. I enjoy reviews. I'm only posting this one before my ten day deadline because I got over the sixty review mark. Get me seventy five reviews or more this time around and you'll have yourself a new chapter in three days. Happy reading!  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ Chapter Six: The Coming of Winter ~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
The sounds of birds chirping in the early hours of the morning woke a dozing Talen from his world of dreams. Pulling the warm body next to him closer, he inhaled the scent of skin and buried his face in her shoulder. Mumbling in her sleep, Adele turned onto her side and threw an arm over Talen's side. With his forehead resting comfortably against his wife's, he felt himself drifting back off into slumber.  
  
A faint tapping caused Talen's eyes to fly open and meet Adele's.  
  
"He knows when you are close," she whispered, reaching up to catch her husband's hand and rest it against her stomach.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Nodding, Adele took in a deep breath of air and sighed contentedly. Closing her eyes, she let the soft rhythm of Talen's massaging hands pass her into sleep. As she slept, Talen stayed awake and watched her through soft eyes. He let his gaze travel to her closed eyes, to her nose, and to her lips, reaching over to place a kiss there.  
  
Again, the child that grew within his Adele kicked at him, drawing attention. Laughing, Talen patted the spot gently. It wouldn't be too long before they would have the child in their arms. A few weeks at most, but it was hard to tell. She was getting so big, and even the smallest of things caused her pain and fatigue.  
  
Being careful not to wake her, Talen crawled out of bed and threw a shirt, his coat, and the nearest pair of trousers on. Putting on his shoes, he left the room and walked out of the house into the cold darkness and frost on the ground. It would be dawn soon enough and he wanted to be outside to greet the winter sun.  
  
Standing with his hand against a tree, he watched the top of the sun rize above the trees to the east. It cast shadows on the land and warmed Talen's face as he closed his eyes. A feeling of remembrance came over him as he stood in the morning rays, a feeling familiar to him, as if he had greeted the sun every morning of his life.  
  
As the orange orb of light and warmth was fully exposed to the world, and dawn had come and gone, Talen laughed at the irony of the situation. The rising of the sun was like his life in a way. There was darkness before the light. Dusk before the dawn.  
  
And what a glorious dawn.  
  
The sound of footsteps made him turn to face one of the twins, Airsyn, as he came walking to his cousin with a cup of steaming liquid in each hand. Giving one to Talen, Airsyn drank from the other one.  
  
"Not long now," Airsyn said quietly. "I only hope she has the child before the first snow sets in."  
  
Nodding, Talen took a drink of his coffee.  
  
"When do you think the first snow will come?" Talen asked.  
  
Airsyn looked to the north and then smelled the air, answering, "A few weeks at most. I could always smell the snow in the air."  
  
"Have we got enough firewood for the coming weeks?"  
  
"No, we need to go and chop some, but the duty can wait for a week or so. There will be enough until then."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure. The horses, though, they should be tended to now," Airsyn said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
It had become custom for Airsyn and Talen to take their horses out for a morning ride at least twice a week. A game had come out of this, as they both tried to outrun the other. Airsyn, being the most skilled with the horse, usually won, but Talen was learning fast.  
  
"Race you to the stable," Talen said, as he got a running start.  
  
Laughing, Adele watched Talen as he ran ahead of their cousin, beating him to the stables. She lingered near the window for a few moments more until she could not see her husband anymore, and then turned, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"You should not walk so much if your back is causing you so much pain," Sesile said from across the table.  
  
"Sitting around is not helping me," Adele protested as she rested a hand on her lower back.  
  
"You would not know, for all you do is stand on your feet. Resting is always the best thing to do when so close to your time."  
  
Adele turned, sighing, as she sat at the table, sipping water from a glass.  
  
"Every day is another trial on my body. I do not know how much longer I can endure this discomfort."  
  
"You should carry twins," Sesile said with a laugh. "If you think carrying only one is so bad."  
  
"One is enough for me," Adele said as she held her hands up in protest.  
  
"This time, it will be. You will have more children. Wait and see."  
  
Smiling, Adele rubbed the top of her stomach where the child was pressing and kicking gently. She had hoped it to be a son, for the world needed more men like her husband, although she knew that Talen wanted a daughter. Whatever the child's sex, he or she would be loved either way, but Adele knew in her heart that she carried a boy.  
  
The door to the back of the house opened and Amiens came in with Aidan, who threw the pieces of wood he carried into the fire. Sitting at the table, the two men drank their coffee and ate their toast.  
  
"How do you feel?" Amiens asked Adele as he watched a grimace take over her face.  
  
"I hurt," she answered.  
  
"Is it your back?"  
  
"Yes, and thankfully that is all," she lied. Her back hurt, yes, but she had woken that morning after Talen had gone, to the feel of a harsh rumbling in her stomach that had caused much discomfort and worry.  
  
"Understandable," he said. "Where is that husband of yours? He has horses to tend to. Airsyn as well."  
  
"They are already at the stable, tending to the animals," Sesile said.  
  
Nodding, Amiens took a bite of his toast.  
  
"Snow is on its way."  
  
"Snow?" Adele asked.  
  
"Aye, and a damn good lot of it by the way the sky to the west looks. The sky may be clear here, but a cloud bank is on its way, and the air is getting colder."  
  
"Airsyn came through this morning and said that it would not snow for weeks!"  
  
"Well, he'll be wrong by tomorrow. Maybe tonight, but I'm not sure."  
  
Amiens stood and finished his coffee, giving the mug to Sesile and kissing her on the cheek before walking out the back door, calling for Aidan to follow him. The two men made their way out to the stable to help Airsyn and Talen with the animals.  
  
Talen was in the middle of feeding his horse when Amiens and Aidan came in.  
  
"And to what do we owe this honor?" he asked with amusement.  
  
"Hold your tongue," Amiens said with a smile playing at his lips. "After we finish with this, we need to start chopping wood and gathering winter supplies for the house. There is a promise of snow in the air."  
  
Airsyn peered over the edge of the loft above and looked down at his father in frustration.  
  
"It will not snow for weeks!"  
  
"Do not contradict me, boy," Amiens growled. "Just finish your work so we can get the rest of our chores done."  
  
Airsyn sighed and tossed a bail of hay off of the loft and onto the floor below, narrowly missing Amiens' head.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
The back door opened and slammed loudly as Talen walked in the house holding a few pieces of wood for the fire. A dusting of snow covered his hair and lined his shoulders; his face was red from the wind that howled outside. He set the logs next to the fireplace and checked on the already burning fire before laying out on the floor with his head laying against Adele's leg.  
  
"How much snow is falling?" Adele asked as she ran her fingers through Talen's hair, her fingers becoming wet from the melted snow.  
  
"Amiens was correct in saying that the snow would move in tonight, but there is not much of it. Not yet, anyway," he answered.  
  
"The ground will be covered by the morning," Amiens said from his chair in the corner. "Mark my word about that."  
  
"How long do you think this weather will hold?"  
  
"A few days," Amiens said thoughtfully. "Could be a week, although I never was good at predicting the length of the weather. Just when it would come in."  
  
Looking pleased with himself, Amiens sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, ready for a good nap. Sesile sat in a chair next to him and shook her head at her husband's conceitedness.  
  
"Oh!" Adele exclaimed loudly as she put a hand on her stomach.  
  
Everyone's attention turned to her, and Talen sat up on his elbows to look at her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"He kicks very roughly," she said with a small smile. "It is quite uncomfortable sometimes."  
  
Laughing, Talen laid back down content to nap with his wife nearby and a fire to keep them warm.  
  
~~--~~~*~~--~~  
  
"This is taking too long," Talen said as he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. "Why is it taking so long?"  
  
"Sit down, boy. Stop asking so many questions. I'm sure everything is going fine," Amiens said as he lit his pipe and took in some of the smoke.  
  
Talen sat down in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands, gripping at his hair as if he were going to pull it out. His body shook with nervousness as he waited for a sign from the bedroom that all was well. Any sign at all.  
  
It had started after midnight as Adele got up to get a drink of water. She had doubled over and fallen to the floor. Talen had heard the fall and was at her side in a second, helping her to stand and sit back on the edge of the bed.  
  
The contractions had started not long after that, and soon Adele was in the throws of labor, leaving Talen helpless.  
  
"I'm going in there," he said as he stood, taking several strides toward the hallway.  
  
Airsyn and Aidan stood, each grabbing one of his arms to push him back to his seat.  
  
"You will stay out here with the rest of us," Aidan said with a glare.  
  
"There is nothing any of us can do," Aidan said. "If Sesile needs you, she'll call."  
  
Talen sighed and nodded at his cousins, willing them to release him. He sat down and turned his head toward the fire, taking in the flames with a detached stare. For hours, it seemed, he sat there staring at the dancing shades of orange and yellow and red.  
  
Several hundred miles away in Emyn Arnen, Faramir, the Steward of Gondor, sat staring into his own fireplace. He had been dreaming the previous night about his brother. It was not the first dream about Boromir. No, there had been many; all of which were leading him to believe that his brother was still alive.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Éowyn said as she came to stand behind her husband.  
  
"I think of my brother," he said as he reached a hand up to grasp his wife's hand, pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Do you still believe that he is alive?"  
  
"Aye, there is not enough evidence to prove that he is dead. My dreams are too real to ignore."  
  
Éowyn kissed Faramir's cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I hope you are right. I would not like to see you disappointed."  
  
Faramir sighed and continued to stare at the flames, watching them as they began to die to a pile of glowing embers.  
  
Talen snapped out of his trance as the door to the bedroom creaked open. Sesile walked out, wiping her hands on a rag. She looked at Talen and motioned for him to follow her. The other watched with worry as he stood and walked.  
  
"She is asking for you," Sesile said as they stood outside of the door. "She wants you to be there."  
  
"Has she given birth yet?" Talen asked hopefully.  
  
"No, but she is close."  
  
"This has been going on all day!" Talen exclaimed. "It's nearly dusk now!"  
  
"These things take time, Talen. Now calm yourself and be strong for her."  
  
Talen nodded and followed Sesile into the bedroom. Nausea washed over him as he stepped in the room. The first thing he smelled was blood, and a lot of it. Adele was sitting up with her head against the headboard of the bed. She was pale and sweating.  
  
"Talen," she said breathlessly.  
  
Walking over to her and sitting on the edge of the bed, Talen took his wife's hand and kissed it.  
  
"I cannot do this for much longer," she said as a tear fell form her eye. "It's too much."  
  
"If I can come back from the dead, then you can bring life into this world. I know you can."  
  
Adele closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as the next contraction hit her fiercely. She gripped Talen's hand tightly, her knuckles turning white as she pushed at Sesile's command.  
  
"I can see the baby's head," Sesile said as Adele slacked off, taking in even, steady breaths. "Another good push and you'll have a child in your arms."  
  
Talen smiled and leaned down, kissing Adele's forehead.  
  
"One more, my love. Only one more."  
  
Adele dug her nials into Talen's hand and pushed with all of her might as colorful spots danced in front of her eyes. She could feel her grasp on consciousness failing as the pain increased, and then came to a descending halt.  
  
A moment of tense silence followed as Adele opened her eyes to look up at Talen's smiling face, and then to Sesile's as she looked to the small child in her hands who began wailing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Your son," Sesile said, as she wrapped the babe in a soft blanket that had been knitted for the occassion.  
  
Talen took the child carefully and carried him to Adele, settling him in his mother's waiting arms. Crying, Adele looked down to her child, touching his face and his hands, counting each of the tiny fingers.  
  
"Beautiful," Talen breathed as he leaned down to kiss Adele. "Absolutely beautiful."  
  
"He looks like you," she said with a smile.  
  
"He has your eyes."  
  
Sesile smiled and left the new parents with their child for some time alone. She thought it best to inform the rest of the family on the new occupant of the house. Walking out into the living room, three pairs of expectant eyes met her, and waited on her to speak.  
  
"It's a boy," she proclaimed, a smile pulling at her lips. "A healthy baby boy."  
  
"That's good news," Airsyn said.  
  
"Wonderful," Aidan added.  
  
Amiens simply nodded and went back to smoking his pipe, staring into the dying flames of the fire. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Indecency

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Dwendilwen: if i had written more about them after the wedding, the chapters would never end! not that you people would mind, but it sure would be taxing on me. :)  
  
Crimson Moon: Glad you like it! everything you want to know and more will be addressed within the next few chaps. then again, the fic will be done in three or so chaps....  
  
erika palad: as long as you're enjoying yourself.  
  
Emme: you're on the right track, there. i think you've figured out more about this fic than anyone else. i hope these next few chaps don't dissappoint you!  
  
nuola2000: a cigar, eh? i don't condone smoking, but maybe a tea party... was that you who suggested it?  
  
thanks for all the reviews, and i hope this fluff doesn't let you down! i wnated to make it longer, but i had to stop while i was ahead. and right now i'm taking ideas for my next lengthy fic, so if you have anything you want to see made into a story, don't hesitate to ask.  
  
and i've been asked to beta this WONDERFUL galadrield/celeborn fic that i STRONGLY suggest you check out.  
  
Anything But Ordinary by Nevdoiel:   
  
At the request of Rosethorn, I added some stuff about Sesile and Amiens in here becaue she was curious about why Sesile married him. And to be honest, the more I thought about the request, the more it intrigued me too....  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ Chapter Seven: Indecency ~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
The house was quiet. Too quiet for Adele's liking. It was only during these times that she wondered what Tevelan, was up to. She had last seen her son playing in the main room with the small wooden soldiers that his father had carved for him, but now she did not hear the sounds of a fierce battle going on by the hearth.  
  
Walking into the main room, she saw the soldiers on the floor, but their owner was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Tevelan?" Adele called, getting no reply. "Tevelan? Where did you go?"  
  
The sound of a child's giggling was heard from just outside of the open door, and Adele followed the laughter, catching only a mere glimpse of blond hair as her son ran to the garden on the other side of the house.  
  
Tevelan enjoyed the garden, and often took his afternoon naps outside, basking in the sunlight. He also had a liking for climbing trees, much to his mother's dismay. It often took all afternoon to get the child out if his father were not around.  
  
Adele watched as her son scurried up into his favorite tree, situating himself on a branch higher than she was tall. If it would have been possible, she would have gone up the tree after him, but the branches that her son had used to hoist himself up would not hold her weight, and she had never been good at climbing trees anyway.  
  
"Get down from there," Adele yelled.  
  
"No," came the short reply.  
  
"Now."  
  
"No!"  
  
A soft chuckle came from behind her, and Adele turned to see her husband standing there, amusement clearly written on his face.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Talen asked as he closed the gap between he and his wife.  
  
"Your son is up that tree, and I'm not about to go up there and retrieve him."  
  
Talen walked over to the base of the tree and looked up at a face so very like his own. The same light hair color, the same stern look.  
  
The same amused smile.  
  
"You are giving your mother grief."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Get out of that tree," Talen said sternly.  
  
Several silent moments passed as Adele guessed that her son was looking for the best way down. Then, without any warning, a boy fell into his father's waiting arms. Talen whispered something into his son's ear and set him on the ground to run to Adele.  
  
"Pick me up!" he said as he jumped up and down.  
  
Adele reached down and lifted the boy into her arms, curious as to why he wanted to be lifted.  
  
"I love you!" the boy said while wrapping his arms about her neck, giving her a very messy kiss on the cheek.  
  
Kissing him back, Adele looked at her husband who was beaming with pride.  
  
"Good going," Talen said to his son as Tevelan scrambled out of his mother's arms and onto the ground to run off and play.  
  
"You are going to get him in trouble one of these days," Adele said.  
  
"Me? I had nothing to do with anything."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Talen smiled and offered his arm to Adele as they walked back to the house.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Things always calmed down in the evenings when the chores were done and nothing was left to do but sit by the fire with your favorite pipe, or read a book in the corner. These things were fine for everyone else, but Talen and Adele spent their evenings together with their son.  
  
Talen had decided at the nagging of the twins that his son was old enough to be aquainted with the saddle. Horses were a part of life in the Rohan, and Tevelan was Rohirric. That had been their argument, and Talen could not deny them.  
  
Tevelan had only been allowed on a horse (and the smallest one they had, Adele had made sure) for the better part of a week. Although only three years old, the child had showed remarkable skill with the small amount of freedom that Talen had given him on the animal.  
  
Adele watched her son nervously as he rode the animal back and forth in the small area of land just in front of the house. Although she knew that Talen would never put their child in danger, she still couldn't help her maternal instinct.  
  
Inside the house, Sesile watched the child as he rode the horse in a circle around a tree. Her sons had told her about their persuasive ways, and she couldn't help but agree with them. Airsyn and Aidan had started riding around the same age as Tevelan.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around Sesile and she leaned into Amiens' embrace, closing her eyes.  
  
"Were we ever that young?" she asked.  
  
"Younger."  
  
"I remember when you began teaching the twins to ride," Sesile said with a chuckle. "They were so careless with the horses, and you became so frustrated with them."  
  
"They turned out all right, I think."  
  
"Yes, they did."  
  
Silence followed their words, and together they stood at the window, looking out at Talen as he supervised Tevelan on the horse. The boy smiled and laughed as his father began chasing after him on foot.  
  
Sesile chuckled, letting out a happy sigh. "Were we ever that happy and carefree?"  
  
Amiens looked down at his wife, a look of concern on his face. "Are you unhappy here with me?"  
  
"Oh, no, I did not mean it like that."  
  
"How did you mean it?"  
  
"It has been so long since our sons were children. The years have faded from my memory."  
  
"I was always that happy. I still am."  
  
Sesile turned in her husband's arms, looking up at him.  
  
"I promised to love you until my last dying breath, and I have not failed you on that promise yet."  
  
"Nor I you."  
  
The door to the house opened just as Sesile and Amiens's lips met for a soft kiss. Aidan stopped and his brother came crashing into his back. He saw his parents kissing and his face contorted into a grimace.  
  
"Can you not take that someplace private?" Aidan asked.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Airsyn added.  
  
Sesile laughed and pressed her lips more forcefully to her husband's lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. The twins quickly backed out of the house, slamming the door as they went.  
  
"Can you believe them?"  
  
"The nerve!"  
  
The twins walked around to the side of the house to watch Tevelan as he rode his horse.  
  
"Not you two as well!!"  
  
Adele and Talen jumped apart at the yell of Aidan's voice. A smile was tugging at the corner of Adele's lips, and Talen turned around to see his son leading the horse around a small patch of wildflowers not far away.  
  
"What is it with all of you people?" Airsyn asked.  
  
"We weren't doing anything!" Adele protested.  
  
"And in front of your son!" Aidan said, gasping.  
  
"Tevelan!" Airsyn called. "Come here!"  
  
The boy came running up to his cousin, jumping in the man's arms. He smiled and laughed as Airsyn put the boy on his shoulders, making sure he was secure before walking away, his head shaking in a disapproving manner. Aidan followed suit.  
  
"What do you suppose that was about?" Talen asked as he and Adele began walking toward the horse.  
  
"I do not know. They did not enter the house, so maybe Sesile and Amiens are occupied?"  
  
"I do not care to think about that."  
  
"You never minded it."  
  
"Well I would rather not like to think of your cousins in that way."  
  
Talen and Adele lead the horse to the stable, locking him in after taking off the saddle and other equipment. As they were walking out, the sunlight began to fade behind the mountains. Adele was admiring the beautiful sunset when she found herself pressed against the stable wall.  
  
"Can't wait to get back to the house?" Adele asked with amusement clear in her voice.  
  
"Just think, this is where we first shared a kiss. Would it not be romantic to make love right here, right now?" Talen asked as he began kissing his way down her neck.  
  
"As much as the feel of a wooden beam in my back appeals to me, I would much rather enjoy a softer, more horizontal place."  
  
"Hard to please, aren't you?" Talen asked as he lifted Adele off of the ground. Her legs found their way around his hips, and her mouth to his as he tried miserably to find his way out of the stable through half closed eyes.  
  
"Oh!" Adele cried as she found herself underneath her husband in a large pile of hay that had been thrown into the corner.  
  
"Does this work well enough, my Lady?" Talen asked.  
  
"Well enough. Now shut up and kiss me."  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
a/n: well, what say you? amusing? no? give me your best, give me your worst, but give me something! you know you want to. i might have to sing if you don't.... 


	9. Chapter Eight: Discovery and Loss

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Dwendilwen: Yeah, Tevelan cracks me up. I wouldn't mind having a minature Boromir running around.  
  
Diadora: Hmm... Want him back in Gondor, eh? Perhaps.... ; )  
  
And for you other well-wishers... THANKS.  
  
This chapter is probably my favorite out of all of them. It's the one that I wrote third in line, and it's got the best ending to any fic I've ever written. I just love the dialogue. I'll stop gushing over my own fic, though. Only a few more chaps to go, so don't forget to review!!  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ Chapter Eight: Discovery and Loss ~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Late summer brought more joy for Talen and Adele as they had been blessed with the arrival of a daughter that they named Talaen. Times were happy and carefree for the growing family in the south of the Rohan; it seemed that nothing could bring an end to the dream in which they lived.  
  
Until one afternoon in mid-August, when everything changed.  
  
The sun was shining brightly high in the sky and a warm breeze blew across the plain. These were perfect conditions for a nap outside. So under the comfort of a shade tree in the front of the house Adele lay on a soft blanket passed down from her grandmother.  
  
The men had all gone hunting and scouting that morning in the small forest to the north to replenish supplies that had been withered down to nothing. They had promised a return that evening if all went well. Adele waited for their return with plenty of anticipation. She hated being away from her husband for more than a few days.  
  
Everything was quiet that afternoon as Adele lay drifting quietly off into a dreamworld under the sun. She had just closed her eyes when the trembling of the ground beneath her had her sitting up and looking around nervously.  
  
In the distance she could see the outlines of several horses and riders galloping toward the house at tremendous speed. Though their numbers were few, she was still frightened for the safety of her children.  
  
Quickly she ran into the house and barred the door. Sesile came walking out of the bedroom and looked at Adele strangely. She motioned for the older woman to look out the window at the strangers.  
  
Only when they had reached the tree under which she had been napping did she recognize the tired face of her cousins Éowyn and Éomer. She ran outside, leaving Sesile inside to watch the children, and threw herself at both of them, wrapping her arms around their necks and pulling them in for a tight embrace.  
  
"What brings you here?" she asked excitedly as she held them at arm's length to inspect their appearances.  
  
"We come bearing news," Éomer answered.  
  
"News? Good or bad?" Adele questioned.  
  
"Both," Éowyn answered. "Perhaps we should go inside and discuss these matters."  
  
Adele looked back at the house and remembered her sleeping children. She shook her head. "That is not the best of ideas," she said. "The children are taking their afternoon nap."  
  
"Children?" Éowyn asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, my son and daughter." Adele beamed proudly at this exclamation and laughed at her cousins' shocked looks. It was then that she noticed Éowyn holding the hand of a stranger standing beside her.  
  
"It seems I am not the only one with surprises," Adele remarked as she looked at the stranger.  
  
"This is my husband, Faramir," Éowyn announced.  
  
Faramir stepped forward and took Adele's hand, kissing it lightly. Adele smiled at him, catching his eye as he stood and moved back to Éowyn's side. They held gazes for a few short moments that seemed like an eternity. Adele caught sight of something familiar about this man. It was like she knew him from somewhere; like he reminded her of someone....  
  
"This cannot be the only good news," Adele said. "What else is there?"  
  
"The War of the Ring is over," Éomer said proudly. "The Dark Lord Sauron has been defeated and the Kingdoms of Men have been reunited. Although I should tell you that all of this transpired some years ago."  
  
"That is most agreeable news!" Adele exclaimed happily. "But why had someone not come earlier?"  
  
"We thought a messenger had been sent, but it was brought up in the Golden Hall by one of the attendants that you had not been told. I feel horrible for neglecting you, Cousin."  
  
Adele smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Think nothing of it, for it matters to me not."  
  
Éowyn looked up to see three men dressed in the colors of the forest walking over from the side of the house.  
  
"Oh good, they're back," Adele said happily. "Everyone will be glad to hear of this good news."  
  
"What good news?" Aidan asked as he greeted their guests.  
  
"The war is over!" Adele proclaimed.  
  
"Finished?" Amiens asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I was in Minas Tirith at the crowning of the King of the Reunited Kingdoms. We all fought on the battle fields and thus saw the end of the war. Evil is diminished from these lands," Éomer said.  
  
"Why did Theoden not come and tell us himself?"  
  
The three guests looked to each other and struggled for words to escape their lips. Adele became alarmed at this silence and searched their eyes for answers.  
  
"Why is he not here?" Adele asked, strain clear in her voice.  
  
"Theoden King fought bravely, but he did not escape the clutches of Evil with his life," Éomer said sadly.  
  
"And my brother?"  
  
"He is dead also."  
  
A tear fell from Adele's eye fell and landed in the grass beneath her feet. She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes as the world began to spin around her.  
  
Talen stood in shock in the doorway of their home, watching the events transpire in front of him. He had been inside changing his clothes. He had heard the last statement about Theoden, and ran to his wife's side.  
  
Talen was down on the ground and cradling Adele against his chest before she had even let out the first cry. Now she clutched at Talen's shirt tightly and sobbed into his chest. He held her close to him, his hands rubbing her back affectionately and reassuringly. Soft words were spoken into her ear by Talen in an attempt to calm her down, but it was obvious that nothing would console her.  
  
"She needs to lie down. Take her inside, Talen," Amiens said.  
  
Talen nodded at the request and lifted Adele from the ground. He held her tight and kissed her cheek lovingly before turning to walk away.  
  
But not before locking eyes with Faramir.  
  
There was a slight pause in Talen's step at he stared back at Faramir, the breath caught in his throat. He knew this man, he was sure of it.  
  
In his mind several strange images flashed by. Two children playing in the summer sun; teenagers trying their faulty swordsmanship against each other; two young men laughing and smiling over drinks; and one of departure.  
  
Talen dismissed these odd images and continued his walk back to the house with Adele still sobbing in his arms.  
  
The others waited for Talen and Adele to enter the house before walking that way themselves. Faramir hung to the back of the group, not moving from his spot. Éowyn came over to him.  
  
"What troubles you?" she asked with concern.  
  
"That man, Talen, is familiar to me. I feel as if I know him," Faramir replied.  
  
"Know him? From where?"  
  
Faramir looked down at his wife and took her hand in his own. "I know not, but perhaps I will when things have settled down."  
  
Éowyn smiled at her husband and recieved the kiss that he placed upon her lips lovingly. Together they walked into the house after the others, unsure of how the rest of the afternoon was going to play out. If all went well, they would be on the return to Edoras the next morning and perhaps on their way to Emyn Arnen the next evening.  
  
As they entered the house, the soft cries of Adele could be heard through the thin walls. No one dared speak in this time of grief for the family.  
  
In the other room Adele lay on the bed, her face buried in the pillow as her tears came a dozen at a time. Talen sat on the bed next to her, rubbing her back gently. He felt sorrow for his wife's loss, although he had only met the king once.  
  
"Why did he have to die?" Adele asked quietly through her tears.  
  
"Everyone dies," Talen whispered as he lay down on the bed next to her, his head sharing her pillow. "Some sooner than others."  
  
"I miss him more now than ever before."  
  
Talen tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and leaned over, kissing her cheek. "I understand your pain and longing. Although I am most content here with you, my family, my life, my heart, some part of me still longs for knowledge. I want nothing more than to know my true self."  
  
"One day you will learn these things. If at the cost of my life I can bring you this knowledge, I will."  
  
Talen smiled at her courageousness. "Do not meddle over such things. I am lucky to have you, Adele."  
  
Adele let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. Talen lay there watching her and knowing that he could never quite replace the emptiness that only a father could fill. He could only make her life as complete as possible, and it was his solemn vow to do just that. Until then he would close his eyes and sleep. . . .  
  
Hours later Talen awoke to the feel of familiar kisses about his neck. He opened his eyes to see the face of his beloved.  
  
"How do you feel?" Talen asked.  
  
"As well as can be expected. Sesile and the twins have prepared dinner for everyone," Adele said.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Early afternoon. Do not worry, you have not slept the afternoon completely away. Even Talaen still outsleeps you."  
  
Talen smiled at the mention of his daughter. "Shall I wake her?"  
  
"Yes, I think Éowyn would like to see her."  
  
Talen nodded and sat up, caressing Adele's cheek before stopping in the doorway, looking back at his wife.  
  
"Where is Tevelan?"  
  
"In the main room sitting on Éomer's lap. He has taken a liking to his cousin."  
  
Talen laughed and turned, walking down the hallway and into his children's room. He walked over to where his daughter lay.  
  
"You cannot sleep?" he asked playfully while lifting her out of her cradle. "Well then you shall come with me and meet the family that you do not know."  
  
Talaen drooled on her father's shirt as she lay her head there, making soft noises into his ear. As they entered the main room, Adele walked to her husband, taking the child.  
  
"Come see your cousins," Adele said as she handed the child to Éowyn.  
  
Talen smiled and walked over to the corner, tkaing his favorite chair. No sooner had he sat down than did Tevelan come and jump in his lap with something to show him.  
  
"Adele, she is beautiful. I do not think you could have asked for a more perfect child. Tell me, what is her name?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"Talaen, after her father."  
  
Faramir smiled as Éowyn fussed over the child. His attention was turned, though, to the commotion in the corner as Talen listened to his son chatter on. There was still something so familiar about the man. Something that he couldn't place. It was right there before, but he couldn't think, he couldn't.....  
  
Faramir gripped the arm of the chair as it came to him. This man was a replica of his brother. The brother he hadn't seen in years, not since before his departure from Minas Tirith to join the ill-fated journey with the ring. He had been told that he brother had perished, but no body had been found. And there had been dreams. He knew Boromir was alive, and there he sat before his very eyes.  
  
Éowyn touched Faramir's forearm, startling him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"I need to go outside for a moment. Accompany me?" Faramir asked as he tried to give a reassuring smile.  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two stood and left the house quietly, not many noting their exit. But one did. Talen sat in the corner smoking his pipe. He had noticed Faramir's gaze, and once more felt a connection with the man.  
  
It was all very confusing.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
"What is wrong, Faramir?" Éowyn asked as she and Faramir sat on the grass outside.  
  
Faramir did not speak at first. He sat staring at the stars, a thoughtful look on his face. Reaching over, he took his wife's hand in his own and caressed it.  
  
"My brother has been gone for many, many years, Éowyn. People say that he is dead, never to return to the White City. As I sat in that room, the familiarity of Talen's presence came to me."  
  
"You mean not tell tell me that Talen is your brother, do you?"  
  
Faramir nooded and took in a shaky breath. "I am almost certain that he is."  
  
"How can you know for sure?"  
  
"There can be only one way to know for sure, and so I must ask him of his past and origin. If he has no answer, then it will be for sure."  
  
The two looked up as a figure walked out of the house and headed toward the stables. Éowyn nodded at Faramir as he stood, firmly set on asking questions.  
  
"Good luck," Éowyn called at his retreating back.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
There was a torch in a holder on the wall giving light to the stable as Faramir entered. He looked around at the equipment laying about, saddles and ropes. Noise came from a pen toward the back and Talen came walking out with a rope thrown over his shoulder.  
  
"Hello," he greeted as he noticed Faramir standing not too far away. "Magnificent animals, are they not?"  
  
"Yes, I own a few horses myself. Tell me, which one is yours?"  
  
Talen walked closer to Faramir, stopping nearby and reaching into the pen, touching the nose of a large, black horse. As it walked to the gate, the horse nuzzled his master's cheek affectionately.  
  
"This one is mine," he said while rubbing the space between his ears. "Mason is his name. Born not long after my son, and he is almost four."  
  
"Have you always had a love of horses?"  
  
Talen looked over at Faramir before turning back to the horse, a sad look in his eyes that was not missed.  
  
"I wish I could tell you that I have, but my past does not come readily available to me. Tell me first, what is your name, for I did not hear it when you arrived."  
  
"Faramir. Why does your past not come to you?"  
  
"This is very complicated subject matter, and although I am reluctant to speak of it, I will tell you since you seem to mean well."  
  
Faramir smiled and nodded.  
  
"About five years ago I was found washed up on the river bank, no memory of my name or my origin. Adele and her family took me in and gave me care. That is how I have come to be where I am."  
  
Faramir felt quite dizzy after haveing heard this, his hopes becoming more and more a reality.  
  
"Were there any tokens upon you that gave you some clue as to where you might have come from?"  
  
"Yes, there was an elven symbol that I carried. A cloak fastening in the shape of a metal leaf. And there were arrowheads that had been taken out of my chest, thought to be made by orcs. And a dagger as well."  
  
"Can I see the dagger?"  
  
Talen nodded and reached down, pulling the knife out of his boot. Faramir smiled, for that was where Boromir had always kept his knife as well. Old habits die hard. He reached his hand out as the knife was handed over.  
  
"My brother used to carry a knife like this," Faramir said as he unsheathed the dagger.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Some say he died, but I believe he is still out there waiting to be found."  
  
Faramir inspected the dagger and its markings, a smile crossing his features. This was Boromir's knife, he was almost sure of it. There was only one way to be positive, one way to know for sure.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Talen asked as Faramir ripped the leather around the hilt of the dagger away to show a more beaten leather hilt with a name etched in it.  
  
Faramir looked up at his brother through knowing eyes as he handed the dagger back to Talen with shaky hands.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you, Boromir."  
  
Talen looked down at the dagger and traced the letters of the name with his thumb. Some part of him wanted to believe this man, to beleive that he had found himself, but what were the chances? He could not easily accept this.  
  
"How can you be sure of this?" Talen asked.  
  
"What is there not to be sure of? You look like my brother, although he had longer hair," Faramir said with amusement. "Your voice is the same from what I remember. You even carry his dagger, found with it no less. And the story matches up."  
  
"What story?"  
  
"You were found on the bank of the Anduin, and that is the same river into which my brother was thrown after his supposed death. You said they pulled arrows from your chest, and that was what had killed him in the first place."  
  
Talen raised his eyebrows in shock. It was true that this did make sense.  
  
"You are my brother, there is no doubt in my mind," Faramir said.  
  
Talen looked up at the man and saw himself mirrored in his face. Their facial characteristics were the same, and even their eyes were alike. An image of this man in younger years flashed through his mind as he looked him over, erasing all doubt from his mind.  
  
"Brother....." Talen said quietly before grabbing Faramir and pulling him into a tight embrace. "Then it is true! You are my brother! I have a brother!"  
  
"Boromir, I cannot breathe," Faramir said into his brother's shoulder. "Boromir-"  
  
"That is my name!" Talen yelled as he released Faramir. "My name is Boromir."  
  
Talen smiled at Faramir and grabbed his arm, pulling him in the direction of the house where everyone still sat in the main room. They came bursting in through the door, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"I have a brother!" Talen announced loudly.  
  
Adele looked up from her seat on the floor with her children and gave Talen a very curious and confused look. She looked over to Éowyn who sat calmy in a chair near Sesile, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Amiens asked loudly. "You cannot even remember who you are."  
  
"I have reason enough to believe that this man," Talen said as he put a tight arm around Faramir. "This man is my brother. His story matches with how I was found and even the dagger you found on me bears the name of his brother."  
  
Amiens took the pipe out of his mouth.  
  
"Can you not see a resemblance between us?"  
  
Adele looked from one face to the next and noted that there was a remarkable resemblance between the two men. Why she had not seen it before was a mystery. Standing up, she walked to her husband and glanced into his familiar eyes. Looking to Faramir, she saw the saw eyes as those of her husband.  
  
"Then it is true," she said softly. Turning, she left the house, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Talen found her sitting in the garden where they had sat many times together watching the sun set behind the mountains. Tears fell from her eyes as she gripped her knees to her chest tightly. Something had upset her, and it broke his heart to see her cry.  
  
Sitting down on the grass beside her, he pulled her into his arms, letting her sob against his chest.  
  
"Tell me, Love, what has made you cry?"  
  
Adele reached up and touched a hand to his face, her voice quiet as she spoke to him.  
  
"Now that you have found yourself, will you leave this place and follow your brother to wherever it is you came from?"  
  
"I would never leave you, Adele," Talen said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Things are going to change, Talen. I fear that your past will bring about something terrible to our lives. What if we grow apart? I cannot stand to lose you."  
  
Her sobs began again and she cried into his chest even harder than before. His arms wrapped around her, and his face buried into her neck as the two struggled to be closer together.  
  
"You will never lose me," Talen said with a strained voice. "I will not let you go."  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~~  
  
a/n: i hope you liked that. now gimme some feedback. HIT ME!! 


	10. Chapter Nine: The Fellowship

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
nuola: a tea party, eh? well stand in line, honey. i want mine first. and when i say tea party, i mean rough sex with boromir. err. . . ; )  
  
Diadora: at least i made someone happy!  
  
Dragon-of-the-north: i never really realised that the names i used were german and french. i got amiens out of some online baby name place. adele is like the french adéle without the accent. . . didn't mean to confuse you!! i'm glad you like the fic, though.  
  
Dwendilwen: yeah, he knows who he is. i originally planned more memory lapses and more faramir apart from last chapter, but never got around to it. i hope that last chapter made up for it.  
  
Etcetera Kit: tyops? LOL. i scanned over that sucker tons of times, and had my beta looka t it. where did you find mistakes? it kind of make me curious.  
  
And thanks to you other people. You know who you are. Only one more chapter after this one. Then it'll be done! AHHHH. i'll post the epilogue soon. i jsut ahve to get around to fixing the mistakes and all. so review, review, review!!  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ Chapter Nine: The Fellowship ~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
The morning was cool just before the rising of the sun as five figures emerged from the house with small packs of food and provisions for the trip they were about to take. It would be a three- day journey to Minas Tirith if they rode swiftly and if the weather held.  
  
Boromir had decided the night before that he would leave with Faramir and ride to the city of his birth where he was told people resided that would like to see him. Éowyn and Éomer had decided to accompany them instead of going to Edoras as they had originally planned.  
  
Adele had not wanted to stay home. Her place was with her husband, and it had been a very long time since she had seen any large populations of people.  
  
The five of them mounted their horses as the sun began to rise, and were off not long after. They rode most of the day, stopping only when the darkness made it impossible for them to continue any further. The next day was no different.  
  
When they camped, Boromir was the first to begin gathering firewood as he noticed that Adele was shivering form the chilled night air. Once a fire had been started, the five sat down to rest for the night.  
  
Boromir sat quietly by the fire with Adele in his arms after they had all eaten their evening meal. Things were content and peacful in the night, although questions began to surface that he had not thought of before.  
  
"Who is it that we are going to see in Minas Tirith?"  
  
Faramir looked over from his side of the fire with an amused look on his face. Apparently he had forgotten to explain anything about their journey.  
  
"Maybe I should start with how you came to be where we found you," he said as Éowyn readjusted herself in his arms, ready for a good story.  
  
"That might be good, seeing as how I know nothing of myself other than that you are my brother."  
  
Faramir chuckled lightly before beginning his tale with, "You have heard of the War of the Ring?"  
  
"I know that there was a great war and the Dark Lord Sauron met his doom. Not much has ever been spoken of this around the house, so my knowledge is limited, and very sketchy."  
  
"Perhaps I should start from the beginning as the tales are told. Sauron created a ring of power to rule all the races of this world. When he was destroyed the first time, the ring fell into the hands of Isildur. Costing him his life, the ring passed out of knowledge for some time. Through many years the Ring came to be found in the hands of a hobbit in the Shire. Frodo Baggins."  
  
"That name sounds quite familiar to me, although I cannot place it."  
  
"It was decided in Rivendell that the ring would be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom where it was created. A fellowship was created to accompany the ringbearer on his quest. You, my brother, were a part of this fellowship."  
  
A shocked look came upon Boromir's face, and he looked down at Adele who merely shrugged before urging Faramir on.  
  
"The Fellowship of the Ring travelled through many lands and faced many perils, even losing one of its members in the darkness of Khazad-Dum."  
  
"Who was apart of this fellowship?" Boromir asked curiously.  
  
"Four hobbits of the shire: Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Frodo Baggins. There was a wizard, Gandalf the Grey, who supposedly perished in Moria-"  
  
"Supposedly?"  
  
"Yes but came back later. There was an elf, Legolas of Mirkwood, a dwarf, Gimli, and two men. You, Boromir, and Aragorn of the Dunédain, the heir of Isildur and heir to the throne of Gondor. After losing Gandlaf in Moria, the Fellowship made their way to Lothlórien and down the river Anduin."  
  
"The river where I was found."  
  
"Yes, and it was at Amon Hen where the leader of the Uruk-Hai out to get the Ring shot you three times, supposedly killing you."  
  
"That is where the arrows came from?"  
  
Faramir nodded and continued, "Aragorn thought you dead, and put you in one of their boats, letting you drift down the river and right off of the Falls of Rauros."  
  
"I must have drifted down the river from there and washed up on shore where Aidan and Airsyn found me. But this does not explain why we are going to Minas Tirith."  
  
"The king dwells there in his palace with the Lady Evenstar."  
  
"The king?"  
  
"Aragorn Elessar, your Fellowship companion. Although he does not yet know of your alive and well status, he will surely wish to see you anyway."  
  
"He will think me a ghost," Boromir said with amusement.  
  
"Perhaps, but it will be a most welcome surprise."  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
On the third day a glimmering tower could be seen in the distance, shimmering like a spike of pearl in the sun. Stopping on a nearby hill, Boromir looked out at the city before his eyes. Adele rode up next to him and reached over, touching his arm.  
  
The other three riders that had lagged behind rode up and stopped with their companions, looking in awe at the city. It was not often that one was greeted with the sight of something so miraculous.  
  
"A welcome sight, is it not?" Faramir asked with pride.  
  
"I feel as if I am coming home, although I know no other home than that of mine in the Rohan," Boromir replied. "It's a strange feeling."  
  
"I wonder if you will not recognize the city even more when you are inside her walls."  
  
"Let us not delay any further," Boromir said with a grin.  
  
Nodding, Faramir took the lead and rode ahead of the group toward the city. Soon enough they found themselves standing at her base, the white walls towering above them. Boromir was overwhelmed at such an establishment as they rode in through the opened gates, welcome guests of the king.  
  
The city streets were busy at that time of day, around noon, when they arrived. Many people knew Faramir's face and waved to him as they passed. Éowyn rode up next to her husband, reaching over to take his hand in hers.  
  
"You are nervous about his return," Éowyn said quietly so Boromir could not overhear them.  
  
"Yes, it could be too much for him. After all, he has been gone from this place for more than four years."  
  
"What about Aragorn?"  
  
"What about him? He will be glad to see his friend, even if this friend does not remember him."  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
Behind them, Boromir was looking around the city for anything that looked familiar to him. He was becoming more and more disappointed, though, at not seeing anything. Adele noticed this despair, but did not go to him, for she knew that he needed to deal with this on his own. There was nothing she could do since these were not her memories.  
  
Boromir noticed her distress and looked over to her, smiling softly.  
  
"Do not worry about me," he said. "I am all right."  
  
The rest of the way to the palace was ridden in silence as all of the riders had their own thoughts on what lay ahead.  
  
It was almost a surprise to Boromir when they stopped at the gate to the palace for Faramir to speak to the guards there. They seemed to know him well, and let the group into the gates without any hesitation.  
  
Dismounting his horse as the others did, Boromir handed the animal off to a stable boy nearby. Taking a few moments to look around at the the splendor of the place, Boromir was brought out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at his brother.  
  
"If it is too much for you, there is no shame in walking away," Faramir said quietly.  
  
"Where is the honor in walking away? I have spent the last four years in the shadows, and now I will face things," Boromir said intently.  
  
"Always brave," Faramir smiled.  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
Nodding, Faramir began walking toward the large steps that would lead into the Great Hall where Aragorn usually spent his mornings. The amusement was already clear on his face as he thought about Aragorn and what he would say, what he would do at Boromir's arrival. There would be many other people in the hall, and Faramir did not doubt that Aragorn would discard them and run to embrace his friend.  
  
The doors that blocked the hall from the outside world were the only thing that stopped Faramir from walking in. He turned to look at Boromir one last time, smiling slightly as he pushed open the barrier and walked in, his brother at his side.  
  
Aragorn looked up as Faramir entered the hall. Smiling, he stood to walk and embrace his Steward, stopping only when he saw the man to Faramir's left. There was soemthing vaguely familiar about him. . . . .  
  
"It cannot be!" Aragorn said in disbelief. "You're dead!"  
  
"Was," Boromir corrected.  
  
That was all the encouragement Aragorn needed to run at Boromir and knock him to the ground in a large embrace.  
  
"Where have you been all this time? What happened to you? Why have you not come to me sooner?"  
  
Aragorn asked question after question as he helped Boromir stand, ushering him and the others into a doorway to the back of the hall. They walked to a room several hallways away from the Great Hall. It looked like a private sitting room that was scattered with books on the tables and paintings that were hung on the walls.  
  
Boromir walked over to a large painting that took up most of one entire wall. It was a painting of the different races of Middle Earth, all sitting around a campfire, chatting like the best of friends. There was an elf and a wizard in a large pointy hat -FLASH- and a dwarf -FLASH- there were also four of the halflings from the Shire and two men -FLASH-  
  
"I would have followed you my Brother. My Captain. My King."  
  
Boromir turned from the painting and looked back at the others who were talking with Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
Boromir breathed the name quietly, but still got the attention of the King anyway. There was a tense moment and then the dam broke as Boromir realized that he knew this man. And he knew all the people in the picture as well.  
  
Suddenly everything began to make sense as his memories came back to him in a rush that left him light-headed. He smiled and began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"It has come back to me!" he cried. "All of it."  
  
"Everything?" Faramir asked.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Aragorn walked slowly over to Boromir and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes to see the sincerity. He was not lying.  
  
"What do you think of when you see me?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
  
Boromir looked back to the picture and pondered the question for a few moments. There were many things he thought of when he saw Aragorn. This much he told the King.  
  
"Then tell me the last thing you remember."  
  
Searching through his thoughts, Boromir looked upset at what he found.  
  
"I remember the hobbits, Merry and Pippin. They were in trouble, and I came running to save them. I fought off the Uruks as best I could, but in the end I was laid to waste. Then you came and found me laying there, three arrows stuck in my chest and side."  
  
Boromir reached up and touched his chest, just above his heart where one of the arrow marks couold still be seen.  
  
"I died."  
  
"And I sent you down the river with all of your belongings beside you in the boat," Aragorn said.  
  
"I woke up as the boat tipped over the falls," Boromir said as he looked at some imaginary point over Aragorn's shoulder. "And I hit the water before I blacked out again."  
  
Turning to look at his wife, Boromir's voice softened.  
  
"I must have floated down the river from there for a day or so before the twins found me."  
  
Adele walked to her husband, reaching up to brush his face with her fingertips. He closed his eyes and leaned into the caress as he wrapped his other arm around her waist.  
  
"I was lucky enough to have been found," he said while kissing her forehead.  
  
Just as Aragorn opened his mouth to question Boromir, a voice came floating down the corridor, its owner not far behind.  
  
". . .and they said you were in here with some guests-"  
  
Legolas stopped at the doorway of the room and saw taht Aragorn had company.  
  
"They did not tell me you had company," Legolas said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Legolas," Faramir greeted.  
  
"Suilad, Faramir," Legolas greeted in return.  
  
"I know your face," Boromir said as he dettached himself from Adele and walked up to the blond elf still standing in the doorway.  
  
"But I do not know yours," Legolas said, the curiosity evident in his voice.  
  
"It has been years since we last saw each other. Have I changed so much that you do not remember me?"  
  
Realization came over Legolas's features and he gasped.  
  
"You cannot be here!" he exclaimed. "You are dead!"  
  
Chuckling, Boromir shook his head.  
  
"If I were dead, I would not be standing here before you. I am very much alive and well."  
  
"You - you-"  
  
"At a loss for words, are yeh?" came the deep voice of a dwarf as he walked in the room. "Doesn' surprise me one bit. Never did have anything worth sayin'. . ."  
  
Legolas reached reached down and tilted the dwarf's head up to look at Boromir. There was a second of silence and shock before a very amused laugh came from the dwarf.  
  
"They can't keep you down for long, can they? That water mus' have been mighty cold, but yeh've decided to come back to us now, eh?"  
  
"Gimli," Boromir laughed.  
  
"And who might this be?" Gimli asked as he saw Adele standing in the corner. "I don' think I've ever seen her face around here before."  
  
"Gimli, Legolas, this is my wife, Adele," Boromir introduced.  
  
"You've been busy," Legolas added.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
It was late into the afternoon that the group sat and talked, retelling stories of their journeys and of life since the battle. Everyone was most interested to hear about Boromir and Adele's life, and most importantly, how Boromir had come back from death. Aragorn hadn't paid attention to the time, and just as the light in the room began to dim, he realized that Arwen was probably wondering where he was.  
  
It was just as that though entered his mind that the small face of a child peered around the doorway. Aragorn smiled and pretended not to notice.  
  
A taller, more feminine figure appeared seconds later, ushering the child into the room. He jumped into Aragorn's lap, throwing his arms about his father's neck.  
  
"Ada!" the four year old exclaimed. "We did not know when you were coming home."  
  
"The time escaped me," Aragorn said as he stood, lifting the child with him.  
  
"What has kept you?" Arwen asked as Aragorn came to the doorway to kiss her hello.  
  
"A companion I have long since thought dead came to me today," Aragorn explained. "Boromir has returned."  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
a/n: we wantses reviewses, precious. WE WANTSES THEM! 


	11. Epilogue

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Here it is, finally. THE LAST CHAPTER. and no, i will not give a sequel. this one too enough out of me as is. that and i won't have the time with the summer that is coming up. i graduate in a few days and then it's time to prepare for college.  
  
So this is dedicated to all of you who stuck through with the story through thick and thin, and then some. I hope you've enjoyed it. And keep watch for my name in future stories. You never know, I might surprise you one day.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ Epilogue ~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
"You are sure you will not reconsider?" Aragorn asked for the hundredth time as he sat in the floor playing with his son.  
  
Boromir turned his attention from the window and looked at Aragorn, shaking his head. He grew tired of the constant questioning from the king. His decision had ben final when he declined the invitation to take Faramir's place as Steward. Faramir had recieved the position on his own, and he would not take it.  
  
"I am not the Steward of Gondor, Aragorn. Faramir is, and I will not take that glory from my brother," Boromir answered.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to say something, but Eldarion had launched himself at his father, knocking him back to the floor with a loud thud. Coughing to catch his breath, Aragorn sat up and lifted the child above his head, holding him there.  
  
"You underestimate me, child, for I am much larger and stronger than you," Aragorn smiled.  
  
Eldarion laughed and kicked his feet as Aragorn brought him back down to the ground.  
  
"Your family should be arriving soon," Aragorn commented as he stood, walking over to the window with Boromir.  
  
"They have delayed too long," he said with worry.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they will arrive soon enough. It has only been four days since they left."  
  
"I have never been seperated from my wife for this long," Boromir said.  
  
Turning from the window, Boromir walked over to a large chair and sat down, resting his head in his hands. The seperation from Adele had been a grievous one, and a choice that he had ultimately regretted from the second she had stepped foot out of the palace walls.  
  
It had been decided that Boromir and Adele would not return to live with Sesile and Amiens. Instead, they would make their home in Ithilien with Faramir and Éowyn in a house that Aragorn had ordered built once the decision had been made.  
  
Boromir insisted that he and Adele return to gather their things before moving to Emyn Arnen. That plan had been shot down when Aragorn had requested that Boromir stay in Minas Tirith for the move so that he could discuss important matters with the should-be Steward. Adele, with Faramir, Éowyn, and some of the royal guards, had traveled back without Boromir to gather their things.  
  
It had been a lonely four days since they had departed.  
  
"My friend, you need a good night's rest," Aragorn said as he rested a hand on Boromir's shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you are right," Boromir answered.  
  
"I know I'm right."  
  
"But it is early!" Eldarion said from the floor.  
  
"I am very tired," Boromir said to the child. "My nights have not been well spent."  
  
"Well," Eldarion said as he contemplated Boromir's words. "Good night then."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Boromir left the sitting room and walked down the long, twisting corridors until he found the door that had been marked as his own. He walked in and bothered not to take his clothes off, instead opting for throwing himself upon the bed.  
  
It was not long until sleep claimed him, though his dreams were not entirely pleasant. He dreamed of Adele and her return attempt. Only on the way to the city she was attacked by stray orcs. Then he was there with her, calling her name and holding her close as she whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"Boromir," she whispered.  
  
"You can't leave me," he cried.  
  
"Love, I'm not going anywhere," she answered as she touched his face.  
  
Boromir opened his eyes and looked up to meet the eyes of his wife, returned from her trip unscathed from the journey. He smiled and reached up to kiss her, pulling her down against his chest.  
  
"I dreamed of losing you," he breathed. "You were dying in my arms."  
  
"It was a dream," she soothed. "And I am safe."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Adele smiled and reached up to run a finger down her husband's cheek. The days without him had been too long.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
"Tevelan is strong," Aragorn commented to Borormir as they watched their children wrestle and practice sword fighting with sticks in the garden.  
  
"Quite the climber," Boromir laughed. "Whenever we lose him, we always know to look in the trees."  
  
"My son seems to favor the elvish side of his family. It is rare that you will find him doing anything more than reading or drawing."  
  
"He seems to understand the basic concept of sword fighting. Or stick fighting, at least."  
  
"There aren't many children around the palace that are close enough in age to him. The ones that are happen to be female, and Eldarion finds the opposite gender quite repulsive."  
  
"He'll grow out of that one of these days," Boromir said while wincing, for Tevelan had taken a good hit to the shoulder with the stick that Eldarion was using.  
  
"Be careful!" Aragorn yelled to his son with a warning tone.  
  
"Sorry, Ada," Eldarion said while helping Tevelan to his feet.  
  
The two boys picked up where they left off, hitting their sticks together fiercely, testing the limits of the wood.  
  
"They have become good friends these past few days," Aragorn said. "It will be hard for Eldarion to understand why Tevelan has to go."  
  
Boromir sighed, cathing the underlined meaning to that statement.  
  
"It will not be the last time they will see each other," Boromir said.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
There was silence between them while they continued to watch their children play.  
  
Inside a sitting room on the opposite side of the garden, Adele turned her attention from the small battle being fought, and turned it back to her daughter who was beginning to sob as she struggled to get out of Éowyn's arms.  
  
"Do you think he will regret his decision?" Adele asked while taking the child.  
  
"Deciling the position as Steward? I do not know."  
  
"It still baffles me that he declined it in the first place. He wanted so much to find his past, and the stewardship would have been his future, but he did not take it. Sometimes his intentions are beyond me."  
  
"Maybe he thinks he owes it to Faramir."  
  
"Owes what?"  
  
"Faramir showed him who he really was. Maybe declinding the stewardship is a way of repaying the favor."  
  
Adele pondered this for a moment while she walked around the room in an attempt to make her fussing child drift off to sleep.  
  
"Perhaps you are right."  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Boromir stood in the courtyard, looking to the east and the rising sun. It was the day of their departure from Minas Tirith, and the first day of the rest of their new lives. Only a few days' ride away, Emyn Arnen had been the topic of much conversation between he and his brother. Inside he was itching to see the land for himself.  
  
"The day is perfect for riding, is it not?" Faramir asked happily as he walked outside with a large bag full of his personal things.  
  
"Yes, a wonderful morning to ride. We can only hope the weather will hold."  
  
"The sky is clear," Faramir commented while turning his attention to the skies. "There will not be much to worry about."  
  
"Is the road to Emyn Arnen safe?"  
  
Faramir smiled and nodded, adding as an after thought, "As safe as can be expected, but no road is ever completely free of peril."  
  
"As is no life."  
  
Chuckling, Faramir walked back inside as Éowyn and Adele came out carrying their own things. Smiling, Boromir geeted them fondly.  
  
"Hello husband."  
  
Adele came over and kissed Boromir soundly on the lips, savoring the taste of his mouth.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed this morning, for it will be several days before you get any special treatment again," she added as she walked away.  
  
"Is that what you call it, woman?" Boromir asked as he reached out to grab Adele around the waist and pull her back against his chest. "Special treatment?"  
  
"Perhaps you would favor another term? How about manual labor?"  
  
"Seeing as how I am the one that does most of the work, that is a very acceptable term."  
  
Adele laughed and pulled herself out of his embrace so she could go and retrieve the rest of her things, along with the children who were still asleep in the guest room.  
  
Aragorn and Faramir met Adele as she was walking back inside. They both greeted her good morning before moving on to the courtyard where Boromir stood with his things, waiting on the stable boy to bring his horse.  
  
"This is it," Aragorn proclaimed. "Not too much longer and you'll be on your way to Emyn Arnen."  
  
"You speak as if it were a bad thing," Faramir said.  
  
"It will be years before we all come together here again."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it will," Boromir said as he took the reigns of his horse from the boy. "But you know where to find us."  
  
"That is very true."  
  
There was silence while Boromir began strapping bags and supplies to the saddle. The quiet was broken only by the sound of running feet coming into the courtyard. Tevelan threw himself at Boromir and held on tight.  
  
"Mother says we go," he whined.  
  
Boromir lened down and picked up his son.  
  
"Yes, we will be leaving very soon to go home."  
  
"Airsyn? Aidan?" Tevelan asked.  
  
"No, we will go with Faramir and Éowyn."  
  
The child looked slightly put down that he would not be going home to his cousins, the ones that spent so much time playing with him when everyone else was busy. He squirmed in Boromir's arms until he was put down where he ran back inside, presumably to look for Eldarion.  
  
Faramir sighed and watched as the stable boy brought out two more horses, presumably for he and Éowyn. Another one was not far behind with Adele's.  
  
"As soon as we are packed we will leave," Faramir said.  
  
"I am ready to see the place that you call home."  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
As the small party rode through the fields on their way out of Minas Tirith, Boromir couldn't help but feel that he was being taken away from some part of his past. Even though his memories from far into his childhood were still sketchy, he was still saddened at the loss that their leaving brought.  
  
Adele could feel his emotion, but had nothing that she could tell him to ease his pain. He had to make decisions on his own, even if sometimes they were the wrong ones. Not that she knew if the one he was making was wrong or not. She loved Éowyn and Faramir, and were content to follow them into Emyn Arnen, to make a home.  
  
Still there was some part of her that wisheed for Boromir's complete happiness.  
  
As they came upon a great hill overlooking the surrounding areas, she saw her husband stop and turn, looking back at the city.  
  
"Talen," she said, using her given name for him as a sign of affection and rembrance.  
  
"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked.  
  
"Only you can know for sure."  
  
"I feel as though I am leaving part of myself behind."  
  
"There is still time to change your mind."  
  
Boromir looked over at Faramir and Éowyn as they waited at the edge of the hill for his word. They knew that he was having an inner struggle about whether or not to leave.  
  
"I have no history in Emyn Arnen," he said. "There are no memories from that place."  
  
"What will you do, Talen?" she asked.  
  
"I cannot leave," he answered. "This is my home."  
  
Turning to his brother, he smiled regretfully. Faramir was already ahead of him, and knew exactly what was going on. He only smiled in acceptance and rode his horse over to Boromir.  
  
"I am not far away, Brother," he said.  
  
"Nor I."  
  
"Fare well in your journey and do not hesitate to visit often," he said with a smile.  
  
"Until our next meeting, Steward," Boromir said as Faramir turned to ride off.  
  
"Where are they going?" Tevelan asked from the front of his father's saddle.  
  
"They are going home," Boromir answered.  
  
"Then where are we going?"  
  
"We are going home as well," Adele said.  
  
"Where is home?"  
  
Looking down at his son, Boromir pondered the question deeply. There were so many ways to answer it, but none of them seemed fitting to his mind or heart. He was at a loss.  
  
Perhaps one day I will truly know the answer to that myself."  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ The End ~~--~~*~~--~~ 


End file.
